Hungry Eyes
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: I'm Carly Knowles, and being Tara's little sister certainly has it's perks, except for the never ending protectiveness with Jax, but I'd so much rather have a certain NOMAD guard me. Rated T for LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter One

A/N #1: Okay peeps, first of all - I'm on 'Happy' mode. Second - this has been re-written for your viewing pleasure. Third - Happy is a BAMF! Nuff said… and I freaking love him. For reals though, I decided to make this just a Happy/OC story, because I didn't like where the other one was headed, so that one is or will be deleted. Hopefully I got it right this time and got it the way I want, of course, I'll wing it, and you'll see some stuff from the best show ever, so we'll see how this one pans out. But anyway, enjoy this new and improved version, and please don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter One…<p>

My name is Caroline Knowles, yeah, Tara's little sister, but everyone that knows me, calls me Carly, or they'll call me Cece, but I don't really hear _that_ name very often. Anyway, nobody ever said that life would be fair, because we all know it's not. At all. Especially what had happened to my best friend Peyton and her mother Luann. Apparently, from what I was told, there was a rival pornographer director guy, Georgie Caruso, trying to steal Luann's girls Lyla and Ima. He even tried to snatch me one day, because I was working as the secretary, answering phones, and setting up meetings. The idiot thought I was doing porn too, giving me that tired speech about how beautiful I was and that he could make me a star. Bitch please.

Well, Jax and the guys roughed him up a few times and destroyed his laptop, so Georgie retaliated, killing Luann and Peyton with a baseball bat, leaving them on the side of the highway. The Charming PD has no suspects or any solid evidence as to who did it, but we know _who_ it was. Unfortunately, the club is unable to go after Georgie, only because the punk bitch left the country. But one day, that piece of shit will get what's coming to him, sooner or later.

I still remember the night Hale told us, which was three days ago. My godmother Gemma was having a big dinner at her and Clays house with everyone there. That whole day was lame anyway, so even when I showed up, I wasn't in the best of moods, because I was fighting with my boyfriend Daniel, and I just wanted to eat, then go home.

As we were all about to sit at the table, Clay, Tig, and the others stormed in. The guys were arguing and discussing club business, when Hale walked in, and broke the news to us. I couldn't believe it, because I was supposed to go with Luann and Peyton, and I _almost_ did, but something came up, and I ended up going back to my house instead. After Hale dropped the bomb and walked out, the guys argued some more, which led to them fighting with each other, which led to Gemma picking up one of the casserole dishes and slammed it on the table. I knew, by the look on her face, she had enough of their bullshit.

I couldn't be in the house any longer, so I got up from the table, and sat outside in the backyard in the gazebo. I was out there for hours, until Happy came looking for me, which I wasn't all the thrilled to see him at the time, since he was the reason Daniel and I were fighting, but despite my protests, Happy ended up taking me home.

Honestly, I thought that Jax was going to take me home, because since after Tara left to Chicago, and I stayed behind, he's been extremely protective of me. There was a few incidents, that's been going on for a few years with my dad, but after I turned sixteen and Jax found out, the shit hit the fan, and Jax threatened to kill him. After all of that mess, Gemma let me move in with her and Clay, then Dad died from a heart attack, about four months later. To this day, I don't think anyone else knows about that, except for Jax and Gemma, maybe Clay, but not even Tara.

But if Jax don't watch over me sometimes, he's been having Happy do it, but Hap's the reason I'm fighting with Daniel, because Jax doesn't want me to be with Daniel either, and he's told me plenty of times, but of course, I'm not listening. But to be fair, when I was seventeen, I had a puppy-love-school-girl crush on Hap, but him being twenty or so years older than me, I never thought it would work, and I still don't think it could work, but there's nothing wrong with me liking him from a distance, right? I've always had somewhat of a soft spot for the NOMAD.

* * *

><p>My phone vibrated with a text message, as it started sprinkling. I read it, shook my head, then shoved it back into my pocket. I looked down at both caskets, next to each other, six feet in the ground. Luann's was a light lavender, and Peyton's was sliver. I helped Gemma pick them out, and I knew they'd like it, since those were their favorite colors.<p>

After this funeral, I'm thinking about going elsewhere and get away from _everything_. This Georgie and Zobelle bullshit, Daniel's bullshit with Happy, Jax's over protectiveness… I just lost my best friend, I definitely need a break away from Charming and all the madness, and I will leave, after I talk to Daniel.

Suddenly, I felt an arm on my shoulder, and I didn't bother to see who it was. I just kept my eyes focused on the caskets, then I sighed. "What do you want, Jax?"

"I'm not Jax."

I looked over to my right and flashed a weak smile. "What's up, Hap?"

"Everybody left to the clubhouse and Jax wanted me to take you over there."

"No… Daniel's coming to pick me up, and taking me home, but _you_ can go."

"You're not going anywhere with him."

I glared up at Happy. "He's my boyfriend."

"I don't give a fuck, he's not good for you."

"Wow, you sound just like Jax… who are both of you to say what's good for me? I'm twenty-five years old and a grown ass woman. There's _nobody_ in the world that can dictate who I date or who I want to be with." Happy just kept frowning at me. "So, what if we fight?" I shrugged. "Couples go through that shit all the time."

"He's_ not right_ for you."

I saw a different look in Happy's eyes and I got a little closer. "Then _who_ is right for me, huh?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You?"

"What?"

"If Daniel isn't right for me as well as the whole state of California, which by the way, I'm sure that's how you and Jax think… but are you saying that _you're_ the one for me?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're kinda implying it." I smirked.

"NO… I'm not."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daniel waving at me. "Sorry, Killa… I gotta go. My _boyfriend_ is taking me home so we can talk." I took one last look at the caskets, then walked over to Daniel.

"Carly." I heard Happy groan out loud. "Fuck!" he got on his bike and took off.

Whoa… what has got Happy so hot and bothered? I was just fucking with him. I slightly shook my head as I walked up to Daniel, who had a frown on his face. "Hey." I leaned up against his car.

"What was _he_ doing here?"

"Uh, besides attending the funeral? He was ordered to take me back to the clubhouse, but I declined, because I'm going with you, so we can talk."

"Are you sure that's all he was doing?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Can we just go?"

"Get in." he said, then both of us got into his car, and he drove off.

...

When Daniel came to a stop, I looked around, because I wasn't paying attention before, and realized that we weren't at my house. "Um… why are we at your place?"

"Because." he got out of his car, so I did, then I followed him to the front door. "We're talking here."

"O… kay." I slowly nodded, walking in. After I shut the door and turned around, Daniel was invading my personal space. "Um... can I help you?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before he answered. "I want you to stop hanging around that motorcycle club."

Oh, no he didn't. "_That_ motorcycle club, is my family."

"You call them your family? Carly, they're criminals, that always seem to slip through the cracks."

"Allegedly." I muttered, looking away.

"I know damn well." he gripped both of my arms, hurting them, to make me face him. "That you know everything they do… them selling guns and killing people."

"I don't know what you're talking about… now let me go."

"Bullshit… you're lying. You're just covering up for them, like everyone else does."

Daniel let go of my arms and I shook my head. "You are _way_ off base… it's completely ridiculous."

"Is it, Carly? Besides Jax all up your ass, what about Happy, huh? And what the hell kind of name is that anyway?"

"Well, I could arrange for you to find out." I shrugged, then Daniel scowled, and shoved me hard into the door. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"I see the way he looks at you."

"What? Who?"

"Happy, it's like he wants you all to himself or something."

I stared at Daniel incredulously. "You're crazy."

"Am I? How come… every time we fight and argue, he magically appears?" he paused. "Are you fucking him, Carly?"

"What?" I laughed out loud. "Really? You went there?" _SMACK_. I suddenly felt a sting on the left side of my cheek and grabbed it, wincing in pain. "I… I can't believe you just did that."

"Hey, Asshole." both of us heard, then out of nowhere, Happy punched Daniel in his face as hard as he could. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded, then Happy pulled out his gun from behind his back, and pointed it at Daniel's head. "No, no, no." I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What are you doing, Carly? He needs to die for hurting you."

"Hap, he's not worth you going to prison… I don't want you to get sent there because of me." he took a deep breath and put his gun in the inside pocket of his cut. "I won't even see him anymore, come on, just… let this one go." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "For me."

Happy stared at me for a few more seconds, then nodded. He kicked Daniel in his ribs a few times, grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the house. We had to go a couple blocks down to get on his bike, and we rode off. Honestly, I'm kind of glad Happy magically appeared like a ninja, because who knows what Daniel would have done to me.

* * *

><p>AN #2: Alright, there you have it… Chapter 1. Hope this one is better than the other one, but just bare with me peeps, and enjoy the ride! Oh and by the way, as far as my other stories that is needing updates, those will be coming soon, and which ever ones I do, they'll just pop up randomly, so bare with me with all of that mess. Thanks and smooches!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Two…<p>

Of course, Happy went into my house first, checking to see if it was alright for me to go in, so I waited outside, until he stuck his head out the door, moments later. "Come in."

"Nothing's wrong in there." I shrugged, walking past him. "I coulda told you that." I felt Happy grab my arm, spinning me around to face him. "What?"

"You know damn well, even though Georgie isn't in the country, _I_ still have to protect you, because there's still that chance he might come after you or send someone else after you… plus with Zobelle and the feds around, and now this shit with Daniel."

"Okay, well, as for Daniel, he's knocked out cold in his foyer, I don't think he's gonna be getting up anytime soon, or even think about coming after me." Happy's frown turned into concern as he reached to touch the left side of my cheek, but I backed away a little bit. "It's fine, Hap."

"No, it's not, that bastard hit you… has he hit you before?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Carly."

"I'm not lying, this _is_ the first time." I paused, seeing the way Happy was looking at me. Oh, my fucking God! Is Daniel right? He might just be full of shit, but I can't help to think - what if all the stuff he's saying about Hap is true? And now that I think about it, he's been there for me whenever I needed him, or even when I didn't, or whenever Jax wanted him to keep an eye on me. Okay, I'm just going to try something and test out this theory, since our conversation from the cemetery, obviously isn't over, even though, technically I was just fucking with him. I grabbed his cut with both hands, closing the gap between us.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"How much do you_ really_ care about me?"

"What?"

"Hap, I can see it in your eyes. You care about me more than you let on… so how come you won't go for it?"

"Carly." he looked away.

"Seriously… what's stopping you?"

He looked back at me. "Besides the fact that I'm old enough to be your father… "

I scoffed. "Age ain't nothin' but a number. I ain't got no crow, I'm nobody's Old Lady, and I became single as of." I looked down at my wrist at my imaginary watch. "Twenty minutes ago, so tell me, what's _really_ stopping you?" Happy just stared at me. His eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips, to my eyes, and back to my lips. Okay, fuck this noise, I'm taking one for the team. I kissed him first. Happy broke from it for a second, then he grabbed my face with both hands, and planted his lips on mine.

About five minutes later, Happy suddenly stopped, then stared at me with a guilty look on his face. "We can't." he shook his head. "Do this."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, a little confused.

"Carly, this shouldn't be happening… " then he walked out of my house.

I watched him get on his bike, through my window, and take off down the street. Even after what happened at Daniels and along with the rest of the bullshit going on, he's not going to stay, and protect me? "Shit." I sighed. "That totally played differently in my head." I chuckled to myself, then I locked up my door and went into my bathroom to take a shower. I have to leave, can't stay here right now.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Juicy." I smiled, walking into his hospital room. "Feel like having some company?"<p>

"Hell yeah." he nodded, then I sat down in the chair next to his bed. "What's up?"

"Well." I started. "I just came from Chibs' room, he was sleeping though. Luann and Peyton's funerals were earlier today."

"Oh." he looked away. "I wish I coulda been there, ya know? For moral support."

"Yeah, but the situation with you and Chibs is understandable as to why you couldn't go."

"I know, but still." Juice suddenly frowned. "What… what happened to your face?"

"Oh, this." I pointed to my cheek. "Was Daniel."

"He fucking hit you?"

"Yeah, but relax… Hap was there and he took care of him."

"That's all fine and everything, but _I_ haven't took care of him." Juice pointed his finger at me. "When I get out of here, I'm kicking his ass."

I put my hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, go for it." I looked around the room. "So, when can you break out of here?"

"In a few days."

"Well good, because I'm sure the food here sucks."

"Except for the jello."

"Yeah." I laughed. "There's always room for jello."

"Always." Juice chuckled.

I turned to the TV, hanging up on the other side of the room on the wall, and started pressing buttons on the remote. "Let's see what's on."

Juice scoffed. "A whole lot of nothing… all the good stuff comes on at night, when I'm asleep."

"Yeah." I nodded. "All the good re-runs, like, on Nick-at-Nite are on late, but don't worry, you won't be in here that long."

"True." he nodded, then we both laughed. I ended up visiting Juice, watching lame TV, and playing Go Fish, Blackjack, and Texas Hold 'Em, betting with M&M's, Cheddar Chex Mix, and Skittles for a couple of hours, then I drove to the grocery store for some soda, beer, and snacks.

* * *

><p>It was really dark when I walked into the house, well, a bit darker than usual. So I quickly turned on the light, then gasped. "Jesus, Hap." I took a few deep breaths. "What are you doing here?" I paused. "Wait… how'd you get in?"<p>

"I had a key made." he stood up from the couch and walked up to me. "Need help?" he grabbed the bags out of my arms and carried them into the kitchen.

"Uh, thanks." I nodded, a little confused from the way he's being right now, compared to how he was acting earlier, then I locked the front door.

"Where'd you go?" he asked, sitting down in his previous spot on my couch.

"Well." I sat down on my recliner. "After you bounced out of here so suddenly, I took a shower. I went to the hospital to visit Chibs, but he was asleep, so I visited with Juice for a few hours, then went to the store, and now, here I am."

"Oh." he nodded.

I give Hap a play-by-play and all he can say is _oh_? I got up and went into the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, but none of that sissy shit."

I laughed, opening the fridge. "No sissy shit… got it." I grabbed a Budwiser for him and a Bud Light Lime for me and went back into the living room. "Here."

He took it out of my hand. "Thanks."

"Yep." I drank a sip of mine and sat down.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?" Happy asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, sure." I nodded, then before I knew it, Happy pulled me to my feet, and kissed me. Was this really happening right now? I wasn't about to let him go this time, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he grabbed my butt and lifted me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. His strong arms carried me to my room, then he shut, and locked the door.

...

Happy, like a typical male, was passed out beside me, with his arm draped over my stomach. Yeah, I didn't think he was the cuddling type, and I really wasn't expecting him to, being who he is, with his tough exterior, and that's okay, I'll just get a cat or something to cuddle with, or maybe a teddy bear.

A few minutes later, I rolled over on my side with my back facing Happy, and pulled up the blankets. "You okay, Babe?" he mumbled, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me securely.

"Uh, yeah." I smiled. "I'm fine." I intertwined my fingers with his. Yep, he was cuddling. I just couldn't believe what we did, he was so gentle and attentive. So not what I expected from him and it kind of felt like it was unreal, or a dream of some kind, but it was great, because I never thought that Happy would be into me or anything. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, feeling safer than ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Since I got no help with the smut… there will be none, for now at least. Just use your imagination! Maybe if I get something, I'll throw it in there later, where it should be. But without the smut, I hope you still enjoy this. Thanks, Peeps.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Three…<p>

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. _Empty_. Happy was gone, with no note, or nothing. That's just fucking great. I had the best sex and sleep I ever had, and he just up and leaves? That's just… awesome. After I finally rolled myself out of bed, I decided to take a long bath, to think if I really wanted to stay in Charming or not, but what would be my deciding factor? I don't know, but shit.

After I was finished and got my clothes on, I decided to go anyway, so I packed up my clothes in a few suitcases, and set them on the couch. I opened the door and came face to face with Jax. "Uh, hey." I glanced back at my couch, hoping he doesn't notice what was sitting there. "W-what's up?"

"I need to talk to you." he raised his eyebrow. "Wait… what the hell happened to your face?"

"Daniel did it… but it's okay, Happy took care of it."

"Well, next, I'm gonna take care of it." he groaned, shaking his head. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." I let Jax inside, then I stood blocking his sight from the suitcases. "What's up?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah… I thought I should tell you this, before you hear it from someone else."

"What is it?" he sighed and I saw the worried look on his face. "Whatever it is, Jax, you can tell me."

"I put in a transfer and I'm going Nomad." my eyes slightly widened. "We vote tonight at church."

"What? Why?"

"Carly." he sighed again. "You know I can't be a part of this club if Clay's running it… besides all the other bullshit, he burnt down Caracara."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow. "So… your solution is to go Nomad?" I paused. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"It'll only be for a couple of years or until Clay steps down."

"Have you told Gemma yet?"

"No."

"Well, she's not gonna like it." I shook my head. "At all."

"I know, I'll talk to her." he took a deep breath. "Look, Carly, it's gonna be okay, Hap makes it work."

"Jax, he's not really on the road, he's been here in Charming, and there's no guarantee that you'll be in Charming for Church." I groaned. "What about Abel? What about protecting me, like you promised you would."

"Gemma, Neeta, you, and Tara can watch him." he paused. "And Happy can watch over you while I'm gone, but regardless, I have no other choice… I _have_ to do this."

I moved away from Jax and walked over to the door. "Do what you gotta do then, but I gotta go."

"Where? This early in the morning?"

"Uh." shit, Carly, think of something. "The... store."

Jax frowned a little. "Be careful, okay?"

"Yep." I nodded, then both of us walked outside. "Bye." I waved at him as I was getting in my car and drove off. I circled the block and made sure Jax was gone, then I went back into the house, left a note, grabbed my stuff and put it into the trunk, and drove off, towards the freeway, heading east. I guess Jax ditching me to go Nomad was my deciding factor, because I'm in no mood to deal with his life changing decision. That, on top of what Happy did this morning, plus I'm still upset about Peyton and Luann. Just get me out of here! A few minutes later, I took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick… it's me, Carly."

"Oh, hey Girl, how have you been?"

"Pretty good." I sighed. "Hey, listen… is it cool if I come over?"

"To Vegas?" he paused. "Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I just need to get away from home for a while."

"Well, then." he laughed. "Come on over, Cece."

I chuckled, hearing that nickname that nobody hardly calls me. "Okay, text me the address, and I should be there sometime tonight."

"You got it." he told me, then I hung up my phone, and headed straight to Vegas.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached Nick's house, eight and a half hours later, I've gotten tons of texts, calls, and voice mails from Hap, Jax, my sister, and Gemma, but I ignored all of them, because if they knew where I was, they'd come find me, and take me back home, and honestly, I just got here, and I'm not ready to go yet.<p>

Within minutes, I pulled into Nick's driveway, then as I shut off the engine, I got yet another phone call. Damn it, here we go. "What, Hap?"

"Finally, you pick up your damn phone… I saw your note, where the hell are you?"

"I decided to leave Charming for a while."

"Why?"

"I just need some time away from everything going on with Georgie, Zobelle, Jax… "

"And me?"

I sighed. "Well, you're a fraction of it."

"Why?"

"Hap, you slept with me, then you left me… all alone this morning."

"It wasn't even like that."

"Then what was it like, huh? You hit it, quit it, and bounce like a typical guy. What the hell do you expect me to think?"

"Carly." he groaned loudly. "Jax called me to get a hold of Quinn, so I could get his transfer going." he sighed. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me where you are." he kind of yelled.

"You know." I took my keys out of the ignition and grabbed my purse. "I can't talk to you when you're like this and all demanding… I gotta go." then I hung up my phone and shut it off. Right about now, I bet Happy is either throwing shit, breaking something, and - or cussing up a storm, or maybe all of the above. I shook my head, then got out of my car, and walked up to the front door. Before I could even knock, the door opened. "Hi, there." I nodded.

"Well, hello there, Miss Knowles."

"Hey, Nick." I smiled, then gave him a hug.

"Long time no see."

"I know, right?" I said, letting go.

"Come in." he grabbed my arm, pulling me into the living room, where I saw a woman and a toddler. "Cece, I want you to meet my wife Lisa and our son Tyler."

"Hello." I waved.

Seconds later, Lisa caught me off guard, hugging me. "Carly, I've heard so much about you and I'm so glad to finally meet you."

I nodded, letting go. "Nice to meet you too."

"Here, come sit down."

"Okay." I sat down next to her as Nick sat on the love seat.

"So." Lisa started. "You're from California, like Nick?"

"Yep." I nodded. "We became friends in the fourth grade, in Charming, then when we hit the tenth grade, Nick moved here." I paused. "But the reason why I'm in Vegas, I just need a break from all the madness and chaos going on back home."

"What chaos?" Nick asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well." I took a deep breath. "A day ago, I went to a double funeral, there's a few different guys lurking around, trying to cause trouble, so I wanted to get away from it."

Lisa put her hand on mine and lightly squeezed. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Okay, thanks." I nodded, with a smile.

Lisa looked over at Nick. "Honey, go get her stuff and put it in the guest room, please?"

Nick stood up and I held out my keys. "Everything's in my trunk."

"Trunk, got it." he grabbed them and walked out of the house.

"So." I looked over at Tyler, who was playing with a few Hot Wheels on the carpet. "How old is your little boy?"

"He just turned three, a few months ago." Lisa smiled. "After you get settled in, I can get a baby sitter for Ty, then Nick and I can take you out on the strip, maybe hit a few casinos."

"That would be great." I nodded. "I've always wanted to hang out in Vegas, I just never have, but let me know when."

Within five minutes, Nick had came back in the house, and put my luggage into the room, then sat down in his spot. "All done."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Honey, we're taking Carly out on the strip and show her around, since she's never been in Vegas."

"When?" he asked.

Lisa looked at me. "Tomorrow evening okay? That way you can get settled in and rest from your long drive."

"Yeah, tomorrow night is perfect." I stood up. "Thank you both so much, for letting me stay."

"Oh." Lisa waved her hand. "It's not a problem."

"Okay." I smiled, then I walked into the spare bedroom. Hmm, this is nice. A queen size bed, flatscreen TV, a bathroom with a shower. Staying here for a while will be cool, and I know I can't stay that long and over stay my welcome, but for now, I need a _long_ nap.

* * *

><p>When I woke up and opened my eyes, I noticed that it was dark outside. I reached over, picked my phone off the night stand, and turned it on. Wow, there is a bunch of calls from Hap and a few from Jax. I decided to call Happy back to see if he calmed down.<p>

"You gonna tell me where you are?"

"Hello, to you too." I yawned, rolling over to my side. "And no, I'm not, Hap… let me have my time away from everything and everybody, just for a little while."

"Meet me somewhere, so I can talk to you."

"Happy, you're _not_ listening."

"Just tell me where you are?"

"No, how 'bout this… when I'm ready, I'll call you." Happy groaned loudly and I sighed. "Look, I can't tell you where I am, but I promise you that I'm fine, if I wasn't I'd tell you."

"Would you?"

I had to think about that for a few seconds. "Yes, Hap, I'd tell you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"A'ight." he heavily sighed. "I _will_ give you call later, so you better keep your phone on, and be careful, where ever the hell you are." he paused. "Just be careful, if anything ever happened to you… "

"I know and I will, bye, Hap."

"Yeah, bye." he sighed again, then I hung up my phone, and put it on the night stand. I could tell that Hap is worried about me, but I still couldn't tell him where I was, just yet. Maybe he actually cares, but that man is very hard to read these days. I rolled on my other side, closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I own NONE of these lyrics. They belong to the talented Katy Perry and Nickelback. I LOVE those songs, by the way, but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p>…Chapter Four…<p>

_"California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top. Sun - kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your Popsicle. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Oooooh."_

Ugh! My damn alarm, I forgot to turn it off. I reached over, grabbed it, and pressed the snooze button. About five minutes later, I heard Katy Perry, again blaring in my ears, and at that point, I wanted to throw my phone at the wall. No, that wouldn't be smart, because if Happy would go nuts if I didn't answer any of his calls. After a few more minutes, I got out of the bed, put on my hoodie, and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Carly." Lisa greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. "I made breakfast."

"Oh." I looked at pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the table. "It looks good."

"Go ahead and help yourself." she smiled. "There's coffee too."

"Okay, thanks." I grabbed a plate and started putting food on it.

"Tyler!" Lisa yelled. "Come and eat!" she looked over at me. "Nick had to go into work for a few hours, but he should be home soon." I nodded, sitting down on a chair. "Tyler will be at my mothers tonight, so we can go out, and have some fun."

"That's awesome." I took a bite of my bacon. "Can't wait."

A few minutes later, Tyler ran inside, and sat down next to me, then Lisa turned around. "Here's your breakfast, Ty." she set the plate in front of him. "Eat it all, Mister."

"Okay, Mommy." he nodded, then shoved a little piece of bacon in his mouth.

I stared at Tyler for a few seconds, wondering what it would be like, if I had a child. I do want one, eventually, but first, I have to find the right person, because I don't want just _anyone_, and Happy doesn't seem like the 'I-want-kids' type, he's the total opposite, and I'm not saying he'll be my baby's daddy, but who knows what's going to happen in my future. I took a deep breath and sighed. I'll find someone that's completely right for me, sooner or later.

"So, Carly." Lisa said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you seeing anyone back home or do we have to find you a date?"

"Well." I started to think - Happy and I aren't _dating_, so I shook my head. "I'm not really with anyone, so yeah, let's go man shopping for me."

Lisa laughed. "Yay!"

__"I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you."__

My phone suddenly rang and I looked up at Lisa. "Excuse me." I got up and put my plate in the sink and headed to the living room, taking my phone out of my pocket. "Uh, yes, Jackson?"

"Hey, you're not at home, where are you?"

"I'm… out." I sat down on the couch, hoping that Hap didn't tell Jax about me being somewhat missing. "Uh, what's up?"

"I'm not going Nomad."

"You're not? Oh, good… what made you change your mind?"

"I have to stay and protect the club, my family, Tara, and you." he heavily sighed. "Zobelle had Weston, along with a few other of them white - hate assholes… the night of Bobby's party, Carly, they raped my mother." my jaw dropped to the ground. "And they wanted her to give Clay a message… not to sell guns to color, meaning the Mayans and the Niners, or they'd find her, and do it again."

"Oh, my God! Seriously? So her getting hurt, wasn't from a car accident?"

"No, Unser just said that because Gemma didn't want anyone to know what happened."

"Jesus, Jax, I'm so sorry that happened to her."

"Yeah, so now is not the time for me to go Nomad." he paused. "Can you come to the clubhouse?"

"Uh, I don't know, I'm kinda visiting an old friend."

"Alright, stop by later then."

"Sure, later sounds great."

"The club will be going through some things, so it's important that you stay close, so I and Hap can protect you."

Frick, there goes Jax with his protectiveness. "Mmmkay… I'll keep that in mind." because I'm pretty sure, that Hap will be the one protecting me. I took a deep breath as Lisa sat down on the couch with a grin. "How's Abel?"

"He's with Neeta right now."

"Cool, well, I gotta go… bye Jax."

"Later." he said, then I hung up my phone, and sighed.

"Who's Jax?"

"He's my sisters boyfriend, who is _very_ protective of me." I shook my head. "And he doesn't even know I'm a state over." I chuckled. "He'd flip."

"If this Jax guy is dating your sister, why is he so protective of you?"

"A long time ago, my sister Tara moved over to Chicago, when she was nineteen, and left me with our dad."

"How old were you?"

"I just turned fourteen and during those few years, I was in hell."

"What do you mean?"

I got more comfortable on the couch, then I continued. "My father's drinking was out of control and he was pissed off all the time, because his pride and joy - left him, so he'd take his frustrations out on me."

Lisa gasped. "Oh, no… I'm so sorry, that must have been horrible for you."

"It was." I nodded. "After I turned sixteen, Jax found out, and he threatened to kill my dad, plus he also threatened to kill Dad if he didn't sign all his rights over to Jax's mom, so she became my guardian, and I moved in with her and Jax's step-dad, who are basically my godparents anyway… then Dad died from a heart attack, four months later." I paused. "I think the only ones that knows is Jax, his mother, and possibly his step-dad."

"Wow." Lisa shook her head.

"Yeah, and Nick didn't even know, because I kept it very well hidden, and ever since then, Jax _is_ the way he _is _with me."

"Oh, I see… he's like a big brother to you."

"Basically, I feel as if he's my brother." I shrugged. "I would have told him where I was, but he's been going through some stuff back home, and I don't want to add to it."

Well, while you're here, we'll make it as pleasant as possible."

"Okay." I smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>It was a little after five pm, when Lisa and Nick took me out on the strip in Las Vegas Boulevard. I won $290 at MGM Grand and then I lost $155 at New York, New York on the slot machines. I tried to have fun, but all I could think about was Gemma and what those assholes did to her, it was hard to have a good time, plus I've been thinking about going back, but then again, if I stay here in Vegas, I'm safe from Zobelle, Weston, Georgie, and even Daniel, or whoever else. Shit. What do I do? Gemma's my godmother and I love the hell out of her, and if I go back I know Hap and Jax will do what they can to protect me. Damn these decisions. I felt someone nudge my arm, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Huh? What?"<p>

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Nick raised his eyebrow.

"I've been thinking that I should go back home. My godmother was hurt and I'm just worried about her, but I don't wanna be rude, just up and leaving, when both of you have been so nice to me, letting me stay."

"No, you're not being rude, but if you need to go, it's fine, Carly." Lisa nodded. "Family is important and Vegas will always be here." she smiled at me. "And our door is always open, whenever you need or want to visit."

I gave Lisa a hug. "Thank you, so much."

"It's no problem." she said, letting go. "Go be with your family."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, we got back to Nick and Lisa's house, so I could pack my suitcases, and when I was done, I picked up my phone, and called a number.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Hap."

"Carly?"

"Yep, um." I paused, sitting down on the bed. "Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Where at?"

"Well, I'm in Vegas, so somewhere in the… middle?"

There was a long pause and it felt like forever before Happy responded. "Nevada? That's where you went?"

"Yeah and I want to come home." I took a deep breath. "I talked to Jax and he told me about what happened to Gemma… it's just fucking horrible."

"It is." he sighed. "If that ever happened to you and I found out who it was… nothing would stop me from killing them. I'd do _anything_ to protect you and keep you safe."

I smiled a little. "I know, but how can you if you're a Nomad?"

"Carly, you just let me figure that out."

"O… kay."

"You should get going and I'll meet you half way." he paused. "On highway 99, there's a Circle K on the right side of the road, near Bakersfield, but I'll text you the exact address, so leave your phone on."

"Alright."

"Be careful, Carly, I mean it."

"I will, bye, Hap." I said, before I hung up my phone. After I put all my stuff in my car, I told Nick, Lisa, and Tyler goodbye and thank you, then I headed back home to Charming.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the gas station that Hap instructed me to, about four or so hours later, and saw Happy sitting on his bike, so I pulled up beside him, and shut off the engine. I took a deep breath and got out, but before I could shut my door, Happy pulled me into his arms, and hugged me tight. "Uh, yeah, I missed you too."<p>

A minute passed and be backed up to look at me, his eyes full of concern as he held onto my hips. "Were you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I was fine."

"Good… we're going over to the clubhouse in the morning, when it goes into lock down."

"Lock down?"

"Yeah, the clubs families and some hang-arounds will be staying there, because it'll be safe. All the shit going down with Zobelle… no one gets in and no one gets out."

"Oh, okay."

"Plus Kozik, Saul, and Eddie are coming down."

"Oh, cool." I nodded. "I haven't seen them in a while, especially Kozik."

Happy just nodded. "Ready to go home?"

"Yep."

"Let's go." he gave me a kiss on my lips, then walked over to his bike. "I'll follow close."

"Okay." I got back into my car and drove off, with Happy tailing right behind me.

* * *

><p>When we got to my house, Happy went in first to make sure it was safe for me to go in. After a minute, he signaled me to come inside. "So, everything okay, in here?" I asked looking around.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm staying with you. We can go to the clubhouse in the morning."

"Okay." I nodded, then I walked over, and locked my door. "Well." I headed to my bedroom. "Good night, Hap."

Before I could walk into my room, Happy grabbed my arm and spun me around, pushing my back into the wall, and crashing his lips on mine. He lifted me up by my butt and I wrapped my legs and arms around him as he opened my door, and laid me down on my bed, climbing on top of me.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Five…<p>

I woke up that morning and stretched, bumping into something hard. I opened my eyes and saw Happy sleeping peacefully, which I was kind of relieved, because I didn't wake up alone this time. I scooted closer to him and moved the sheet off a little bit, so I could get a closer look at his tattoos, lightly tracing them with my fingertip. I was mainly staring at the smiley faces and knowing what they represented, most of them were for the club. Happy would do anything for the club, even die for it, if he had to, because that's how loyal and protective he is. I just wonder how he feels towards me or if this is just some kind of fling. I sighed, then as I was about to roll over, I he grabbed my arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Huh?" I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow. "Stop what? Tracing your tattoos?"

"Yeah." he pulled me closer to him. "It felt good."

"Oh." I laid my head on his chest. "Okay."

"So, where were you, in Vegas?"

"I went to an old friends house."

Happy lifted his head up a little. "Who, Carly?"

Ugh, there's that demanding tone again and it's not like I can get out of this one. "Just a friend."

"Who?" he asked, again.

I sighed. "My friend Nick." Happy jumped out of the bed so quickly, I rolled off of him, getting wrapped all awkward into the sheet.

"You went all the way to Vegas to see another guy?" he asked, putting his boxers and jeans back on.

I sat up, wrapping the sheet better around me, then put my hands up in defeat. "Listen, he's one of my old friends, you might even remember him, he went to high school with me. We're friends, that's it, and that's all we'll ever be, is friends. I mean, he has a wife and they have a son, all I did was visit."

"Did you fuck him?"

"No."

"You swear?"

"I swear, I didn't."

Whoa, Happy was just glaring at me as if I _did_ cheated on him or something, or crashed his Harley. Two minutes later, he was still glaring at me, and giving me the silent treatment. I just shook my head and got up, but as I was about to walk into my bathroom, Happy grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tight, just like he did at the gas station, but a little tighter.

"I believe you." he whispered into my ear and I just nodded. "A'ight." he smacked my ass. "Get dressed, then we'll go to the clubhouse."

"Okay." I backed up to look at him. "Give me ten minutes."

"A'ight, Babe." he gave me a kiss on my lips, then I went into my bathroom.

...

After I pulled into T - M, I parked my car where Juice instructed me to. It's great that he's out of the hospital. I grabbed my purse and got out. "Juice!" I smiled.

"Glad you're here, Girly." he said, walking up to me.

"Yeah, me too." I said, letting go. "Glad you're out of the hospital."

"Yeah, me too." he laughed.

As we were walking towards the clubhouse, I saw Eddie, Saul, and a bunch of other guys up on the roof with guns in hand, ready to shoot any intruder that dares to waltz through those gates. I'm really glad to be home, though. I missed my dysfunctional family.

Happy caught up with us, and smacked Juice on his shoulder. "Kozik here yet?"

"He's inside."

The three of us walked in and it was packed, full of people, but I spotted the person I wanted to see. "Hey, Kozik!" I gave him a hug.

"Cece! Hey, Woman!" he let go, then I noticed Happy standing very close beside me. "How you doing?"

"I'm fantastic."

"Awesome." he nodded, then him and Happy fist bumped. "Sup, Killa?"

Happy shrugged. "I'm a'ight." he looked down at me. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I nodded, then he walked away. I turned to face Kozik and I saw a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Something going on with the two of you?"

"Why?"

"I saw the look he was giving you. I mean, it's no ordinary look… he was _really_ looking at you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Kozik nodded. "There's only one other person I seen him give that look to, back in Tacoma."

I raised my eyebrow, intrigued. "Who?"

"Well." Kozik took a deep breath. "Her name was Valerie and she wasn't Hap's Old Lady, but close enough, they were together for over three years. One day Hap called her up and told her to meet him at the tattoo shop, in downtown Seattle, to give her a crow." Kozik looked down and shook his head. "But Val didn't make it."

"What? What happened to her?"

"She was out visiting one of her "friends." Kozik used his quotation fingers. "And according to one of the Prospects that was following her." he backed up to look at me. "Val was fucking some other dude." my eyes slightly widened. "Once we found out, we were gonna go kick his ass, but both of them were gone."

"Oh, so she left him."

"Yep… and neither of us heard from her since or even know where the bitch is, but I think, it's better that way."

"Damn." I slightly shook my head.

"Yeah." Kozik nodded. "So, that look Hap gave you… it means _something_." he paused, nudging my arm. "Don't hurt him, Caroline."

Okay, when someone uses my first name, that means they're being serious, but I hardly _ever_ hear it. "I… " I shook my head. "I won't."

"Good." he winked at me, then he walked away.

I sat down on the couch, replaying what happened this morning and now after hearing what Kozik just told me, I can see why Happy flipped when I told him about Nick. I looked up and saw Hap talking to Kozik, Bobby, and Piney, wondering what he really felt about me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jax walk in with Tara, who was carrying Abel in his car seat, followed by Chibs and Juice.

"Everybody!" Tig whistled. "Listen up!"

We all heard, then as the room went silent, Clay stepped up on top of something and made a long speech; mostly about how everyone will be safe in the clubhouse, while the club goes out to do their business. I believe_ I_ will be safe here, lock down or not. After Clay was done talking and everyone clapped and cheered, him, the guys, and Unser went into the chapel and shut the doors.

"Hey." I heard, then Lyla sat down beside me. "I'm sorry about Peyton, I know she was your best friend, and Luann… plus Caracara burning down."

"Yeah, thanks." I leaned back on the couch. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine, Ima and I've been looking for some work, and I've been helping Ope with the kids."

"Wow, since Donna died, you've really changed Opie around, and I'm glad that he has you in his life to keep his head on straight."

"Thanks." she smiled. "How 'bout you?"

"Well, I went to go visit a friend, then came back here to be with everyone else." I heard the doors open and saw some of the guys walking out. "Excuse me, Lyla." I got off the couch and walked up to Happy. "Everything okay?" I asked, but before he could respond, both of us looked over at Kozik and Tig, almost nose to nose. "Oh, snaps." I whispered to Hap, then less than a minute later, Kozik walked away with a smirk on his face, and I chuckled. "I don't even think that those two can stay in the same room together, without a stare down."

"Yeah." he nodded, then pulled me over to the hallway, putting his hands on my hips. "There's some shit the club needs to take care of and I want you to stay here, so I know you're safe."

"Okay, I don't plan on leaving, but what if I go somewhere with my sister or Gemma?"

"Text me." he shrugged. "I just want to make sure you're safe." I smiled, then Happy leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I'll be right back, Babe." he smacked my ass, then he walked away.

Geez, he's always smacking my ass. I counted to ten before walking out of the hallway, and went over to the bar, where Gemma was sitting. "Gem." I gave her a hug from behind, but I kinda startled her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh, hey, Carly."

I let go and sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." she nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "It'll take a little more than that to break me." she chuckled. "So, where have you been?"

"Just out." I waved my hand. "But I've been doing okay."

"Good." she raised her cup at me. "Want some."

"Nah." I shook my head, then watched the security TV's with her.

Suddenly, Tara sat on the other side of Gemma. "Hey." she nodded at her, then looked at me. "Hey, Carly."

"Sis." I smiled back.

One of the sweet-butts, who's name I keep forgetting, went up to Gemma and poured some more coffee in her cup. "Oh, thanks." Gemma nodded.

"You want some coffee, Doll?"

Tara turned around to look at her. "I can get it."

I raised my hand a little. "Can I get a water?"

She nodded at me, then turned back to Tara. "Still want some? Cream and sugar?"

"Um, sure… black, two sugars."

"Okay." she nodded, then walked away.

Gemma looked at Tara. "They need to do that - show respect."

"Yep." I nodded. "I'm not anyones Old Lady and even I know that."

"Oh, please." Tara scoffed.

"Don't just toss that off." Gemma shook her head. "You've earned that. Sweetheart, you're not just some crow-eater, you're Jax Teller's Old Lady, that means something - in this clubhouse and in this town. People need to show you respect and you don't take shit from anyone."

"Here." the sweet-butt set the coffee cup on the bar counter and gave me my water bottle.

"Thanks." both Tara and I said, with a nod.

"Yeah, Sis." I jumped off the bar stool. "Grow a set and don't take shit from anyone."

"I'll keep that in mind." she chuckled.

"Awesome." I grabbed my water. "I think I'm due for a nap." I looked over at Tara. "But, if you go somewhere, let me know… I wanna go." I shrugged. "So, just wake me up."

"Okay." she nodded.

I walked by Abel, sleeping in his car seat, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, before I walked back down the hallway. Hmm, what room should I chill in? Hap's room works for me. I went in and to my surprise, his room was cleaner than I thought it would be, because I've seen the inside of Jax, Tig, and Juice's room, always smelling like alcohol, cigarettes, dirty socks, and pussy, but Hap's? It smells… normal.

I sat down on his bed, then slowly laid down, and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what this is between Happy and me. Sometimes it can get a little confusing, especially what happened earlier. I'll have to ask him, when he gets back, or something.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Six…<p>

As I was was on the brink of falling asleep, for the third time, I heard a voice. "What are you doing in here, Carly?"

I opened my eyes and saw Happy, giving me a funny look. "Um." I sat up, a little. "I was on my way to taking a nap… didn't get that much sleep last night." I noticed that Hap's funny look, turned into a frown, and this is where the confusion comes in. "If you don't want me in here, I'll go nap elsewhere."

As I was about to walk out, Happy grabbed my wrist. "You don't have to leave." he shrugged. "I didn't expect you to be in here."

"Um, Hap, there's something I gotta ask." I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip.

"What?"

Okay, here we go. I took a long deep breath. "I know you're busy right now, but I gotta know what this." I pointed at him and me. "Is."

"Carly." he chuckled. "I'm just protecting you and keeping you safe."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And you're also sleeping with me."

"Look, we don't need to define what this is or isn't, or put a label on it. Everything between us is fine without all that shit."

I looked up at Hap, confused as hell, and I didn't even know how to respond to that answer. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, then Happy and I looked over seeing Tara with her eyebrow raised. "Uh." I started. "Yeah?"

"I was looking for you."

"Oh." I nodded. "Well, here I am." I saw her give Hap a weird look and I'm sure she was wondering what was going on in here. "What's up?"

She pointed to my cheek. "Wait, what happened to your face? I didn't notice it earlier."

Shit! I'll get this question from _everyone_ until it fades away. "It's nothing." I waved my hand and heard a low growl coming from Happy. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, well, Gemma will be running some errands while we're out and I need to go over to the hospital for a few minutes, did you still want to go?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded, looking around for my purse. "It's… it's a little stuffy in here." I looked at my sister. "I'll meet you outside."

"Sure." she gave a slight nod, then walked away.

I found my purse and grabbed it. "I gotta go."

"Hey." Happy lifted my chin with his two fingers, making me look at him. "Are we a'ight?"

Well, shit, it looks like I have no choice in the matter, so I just nodded, with a fake smile, because I'm so confused. "Yeah, sure."

Happy leaned in closer to me. "Good." he gave me a kiss, then rested his forehead on mine. "Be careful."

"Uh-huh." I walked out of Hap's room, then once I walked passed the bar, I waved at everyone, and went outside. I went up to Half Sack, who was sitting on his bike, ready to go. "You're going too?"

"Yep, orders." he nodded.

"Cool." as I was about to get into Tara's car, she held up her hand. "What?" I asked.

"With Abel's car seat and some shit I have in the back, there's not much room for you. Ride with Sack."

"Alrighty, then… but can I toss my purse in there, at least?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." I put it on top of her stuff, smiled at Abel, then walked over to Sack. "Looks like I'm riding with you, Mister."

"Hop on." he nodded, turning on his bike.

I turned around and as I got on behind Half Sack, out of the corner of my eye, I seen Happy looking pissed, in my direction. Oh, well, it's not like he's my boyfriend or we got this _label_, right? And I didn't have a choice, but to ride with him, so it shouldn't be a big deal. I shrugged, then put my arms around Sack's waist. After Tara drove off, Sack and I rode off behind her.

...

First we stopped at the convenient store to get some things for the clubhouse, like, more coffee, water, snacks, and a bunch of other stuff that we'd need, then we went to St. Thomas, so Tara could do whatever she has to do in there. Half Sack and I waited outside, while Tara and Gemma went inside with Abel. I was leaning up against the car, thinking about what Kozik said. _"Don't hurt him, Caroline."_ Damn you, Kozik. Now I feel bad for leaving the clubhouse with Sack. Well, maybe he's not too mad about that, but who knows, that man is extremely hard to read.

I looked over at Sack, who was digging into his nails. "So." I started. "Something big is going on tonight and nobody will tell me, so spill it."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay." he sighed. "We, as in the club, including Kozik, and Happy, are meeting up with Weston and his crew over in Timberland, to finish them."

"And Hap's going too?"

"Yep." he nodded.

"He didn't say anything to me, he just said that you guys have some shit to do."

"Well, that's why we're having the lock down."

"I see."

"So, what happened to your face?"

"Daniel got mad and hit me." Half Sack's eyes widened, then I waved my hand. "It's fine… Happy kicked his ass, Juice and Jax _will_ kick his ass, and I'm no longer with him."

"Good… he was a douche."

"Uh-huh." I chuckled. "I see that now. I mean, everybody has bad judgments and we all make mistakes, but we're human." I shrugged. "We just gotta learn from them."

"I hear that." Half Sack laughed.

"Hey, what happened to your operation? Weren't you getting a new nut or something?"

"Yeah, but my body rejected the implant."

"Oh, no… I'm sorry. Can you get another one?"

"I don't know." he shook his head, then looked at the ground. "I don't know."

Poor Sack, I couldn't help but to feel bad for him. Here he is - a guy that risked his life day in and day out, for our country, up until his accident, and he can't even catch a break, like, getting the option to try some more nuts to see which one will work for him. How freaking sad. I looked over to my right and saw Tara and Gemma walking up to us. As Gemma got into the passenger seat, I watched Tara put the car seat in the back. Before she got in, I grabbed her arm. "You alright?"

"Yeah, don't take shit from no one, right?"

"Right."

She nodded. "Let's go, we gotta get back to the clubhouse."

"O…kay." I said, as she got into the driver seat. I wonder what _that_ was about. I turned to Sack. "Time to go, Mister." I hopped on behind him and we followed Tara's Cutlass out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

><p>As we pulled into T - M, I saw Happy, sitting on the bench, staring at the ground, and drinking a beer. As Tara was taking Abel out of the car, Gemma and Half Sack grabbed some of the grocery bags, I got my purse, and a few bags, then walked over to Happy. "Hey."<p>

"Hey."

"Can we talk?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. Damn it, where's my sunglasses when I need them?

"We ain't got nothin' to talk about."

My heart sank as he took a sip of his beer, then looked back at the ground. "W-what?" I paused, thinking of what to say, without either crying or screaming my head off. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, but no response, he didn't even look at me. "Did I do something wrong or offend you?"

"It don't matter, Carly."

"Are you acting like an ass, because I was riding with Sack?" Hap snapped his head up and glared at me, so I smacked his leg. "Answer the question."

Happy slammed his beer bottle down, stood up, and stared me with that pissed off glare. "You're not supposed to ride bitch on another mans bike, but _mine_."

"Oh, I see." I nodded. "And why is that? Because I'm your Old Lady? Your girlfriend? Um, no, I'm neither, why? Because _you_." I poked him in his chest. "Decided that _you_." I poked him again in the same spot and heard him grunt. "Didn't want _us_ to have a label, do you remember that conversation earlier? Because I do." Happy didn't say anything, he just kept that same glare. "Do you want to know the real reason I rode with Sack? With Abel's car seat, in the back of my sisters car, there was_ no_ room. She had other shit back there with him, so my only option was to ride with Sack." I paused to take a deep breath. "Now, do you still feel like _this_." I pointed at him and me. "Don't matter?"

As I started to walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Carly." he groaned.

I ripped it out if his grasp. "Don't touch me." I walked a few steps, then turned around to face him. "Oh, and good luck tonight. I hope those bastards get everything they deserve and then some." I turned back around, walked into the clubhouse, and put the grocery bags on the bar counter.

* * *

><p>As the sun was going down, Me, Gemma, Lyla, Tara, Chucky, and a few others were waiting outside, while the guys were getting their guns together for tonights rumble. "Hey." Tara tapped me on the shoulder. "Are <em>you <em>alright? I saw you talking to Happy when we got back earlier."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Everything is peachy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I waved my arm. "It's fine."

"Okay." she gave me a warm smile. "I'm here, if you never need to talk."

"Ditto." I nodded, again.

Minutes later, I noticed the guys walking out, fully armed. A few of them said bye to Unser, then I saw Jax and Tara, Opie and Lyla, then Gemma and Clay saying their goodbyes too. Happy took one look at me, before getting on his bike, and starting it up. One by one, the guys rode out, through the gates, on a mission. With what they're doing, I hope every one of them come back alive and safely, and with Hap being pissed off at me, maybe it's the fuel he needs to let his anger out on those assholes and do some serious damage to them. One could only hope, no actually, all of us hope.

Gemma told us to go inside, so we did. I went up to the bar and saw the sweet-butt from earlier. "Hey, what's your name again?"

She chuckled. "It's Trish."

"Oh." I nodded. "Right… why do I keep forgetting? My bad." I slightly shook my head. "Okay, Trish, can I have a few waters?"

"Sure, Doll." she grabbed them. "And your name?"

"Carly."

"Okay, nice to meet you all over again."

Both of us laughed, then I nodded, grabbing both of the water bottles. "Thanks." I went back into Happy's room, why? Because there was nowhere else I wanted to be at the moment, hoping he'd come back to me in once piece.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Seven…<p>

Ugh! Why do I feel weight on top of me? I tried to stretch, but couldn't, then I blinked my eyes open, and once I focused, with little light that there was, I was staring at a pair of familiar dark orbs staring right back at me, and I was kind of startled, at first, and even more confused. "What… what are you doing in here, Hap?"

"This _is_ my room."

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Right." I leaned up on my elbows, the best I could, and still wondering why Happy was _still_ on top of me. "So, uh, what happened? Is everyone okay? In one piece?" I looked around. "What time is it?"

Happy chuckled, and I even saw a tiny smile, before he spoke. "I'll tell you this… SAMCRO kicked Weston and his crews ass, up until Hale showed up, then he arrested Weston for burning down Caracara."

"So _he_ did it?"

Happy nodded. "Chucky is the one that gave us the intel, he was there or some shit, then he told Unser."

"What a bastard."

"None of us was really hurt, but Tig bit one of the other guys ear, almost off."

"Yeah." I laughed. "Tig is crazy like that, so I'm not surprised."

I saw the way Hap was staring at me and I raised my eyebrow, because I could tell that he wanted to say something, but what? Less than a minute later, he took a deep breath. "You're beautiful."

I was a little speechless, with my mouth hanging open, trying to respond to that comment. O…kay, that's so _not_ what I was expecting to come out of _his_ mouth, but I smiled anyway. "Thanks." I think.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier…" I nodded, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't, then I gave him a funny look. "What? That's it, I said I was sorry."

"Um, okay." I chuckled. "Apology accepted." With Hap, I've noticed that he doesn't open up to _anyone_, because he keeps to himself, and maybe one day,_ one day_, I can break through those walls, so he can let me in. But really, who am I kidding? I highly doubt that will ever happen, but then again I never thought he'd say he was sorry, _twice_, either. The whole time I've known Happy, which it's been a long time, so far, I've never heard him udder those words, but if that kind of apology is all I can get out of him, then I'll take it. I lifted my head up a little. "Hey, you never told me what time it was."

"Oh, yeah, it's almost two-thirty am." he shrugged, then stared at me with a serious face. "This." he pointed at me, then himself. "_Does_ matter… and you _do_ matter to me."

"Good to know." I nodded. "Ditto."

Happy leaned in to kiss my neck. "You know you're _mine_, right?" he whispered, then went back to kissing my neck.

"Uh-huh." Oh, my fucking God! Hap knows how to get me going - at full speed. After ten minutes of making out, taking off articles of clothing, and touching all over, I put my hands on his bare chest to stop him. "Wait, wait, wait…"

"What?" he asking, clearly out of breath.

"I have no condoms, do you?"

"No."

"Well, then… we're in a bit of a pickle, Sir."

"Babe." he started, in that sexy raspy voice of his. "It'll be fine."

"And if it's not?"

Happy stared at me with that 'are-you-kidding-me' look, then dove straight into my neck, and nibbled. "Don't worry about it." he whispered, before he attacked my ear. Oh - Em - Gee! The rest of this night is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning and stretched my arms. No, wait a damn minute! My eyes shot open and I sat up, wrapping the sheet around my body. Hap's bed was <em>empty<em>. Are you freaking kidding me? I shook my head and to the left, I noticed my suitcases sitting by the wall. I don't remember bringing those in here. It had to of been Happy, but how did he know I had it with me? Ugh! I don't freaking know. Suddenly, the door opened, and Hap walked in with a coffee cup. "Oh." I smiled. "There you are."

"Where else would I be?"

I shook my head. "Never mind." he shut the door, then gave me the cup. "Oh, thank you." I took a sip. "Coffee tastes good."

"Welcome." he sat down. "I brought your shit in from your car."

"How'd you know it was in there?"

"I went in and looked to see if you had anything."

"Oh."

"So, get dressed."

I raised my eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"You'll be going with Tara, Gemma, and Lyla to the police station with the guys."

"In her car?" I made a face, knowing the back seat was full of her random shit. "What about Abel?"

"Mary's watching him here, until Gemma gets back."

"Oh, okay." I took a sip. "So, what will _you_ be doing?"

"Something's gonna be going down, so me, Kozik, Saul, and Eddie will get a hold of a few Nomads, and we'll be put on stand by."

"Oh." I nodded. "O… kay."

Happy leaned in and gave me a kiss, softly on my lips, then stood up. "Get dressed, they're leaving in ten, and I'll see you later."

I gave him a thumbs up and winked. "You got it." he smirked at me, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I took another sip, then set the coffee cup on the night stand. "Ten minutes, huh?" I muttered to myself, getting out of the bed, with the sheet attached to me. It took me a few minutes to find a whole outfit and a few minutes to put it on, since it was just low-rise jeans, a white t-shirt, and white Vans shoes.

I put my hair in a pony-tail, brushed my teeth, then grabbed the things I needed and put them into my pockets, because I don't feel like carrying my purse everywhere, it's just a pain in my ass. I grabbed my sunglasses, which were, surprisingly, in my purse, and I grabbed my phone, and walked out of the room, and over to the bar.

"Ready to go?" Tara asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah." I nodded, then her and I met Gemma and Lyla by the Cutlass. I looked inside the back seat and there was nothing back there. Thank goodness. As we got in, the guys got on their bikes, and rode off, then within seconds, Tara started the car, and we followed behind them.

"So, Carly?" Gemma started, with _that_ tone. "Why are you glowing?"

"Yeah, Sis." Tara laughed. "Why _are_ you glowing? Does it have something to do with Happy maybe?"

"WHAT!" Gemma yelled.

I swear to all that is Holy, if Tara wasn't driving, I'd smack the shit out of her right now. Sister or not, I want to hit her upside her damn head.

Lyla smacked my arm, all giddy. "Out with it, Girl."

Before I could open my mouth to respond, Gemma turned around in her seat. "Caroline Raven Knowles… " she started. "Have you lost your damn mind!" Oh, shit. Gemma used my_ full_ name and _this_ definitely means business.

"Your middle name is Raven?"

I glanced over at Lyla and nodded, then pointed at Tara and myself. "Our mother was a big fan of Edgar Allan Poe and The Raven was her favorite poem, plus she loved that damn bird, for some odd reason, so yeah." I shrugged. "It's my middle name, but shh, not everyone knows that."

"Are you gonna answer me, Caroline!" Gemma demanded. "He's old enough to be your father, not only that, you know what he _does_ for the club, plus he's a Nomad." she paused. "Again… have you lost your damn mind!"

"Gemma." I held up my hands in defeat and sighed. "You know, I love you to death and I totally appreciate everything you do and have done for me, but I got this. I know what Happy does and what he is… and age ain't nothin' but a number. I know what I'm doing and I can handle it."

"Right." Gemma snorted, facing forward in her seat. "What about when he goes out on a run? You think you can handle that?"

I thought about that question for a second, before responding. "Yes, because I know what happens on runs… because in this world, it's to be expected."

Tara glanced at me in the rear viewed mirror, in shock. "You'd be okay with Happy sleeping with another woman?"

"Well, Hap is a grown ass man and I can't tell him what to do, I mean, _nobody_ can. If he chooses to fuck some other bitch while on a run, it's his choice. Of course, I'm not going to like it, but I don't want to know about it either, and if he fucks some bitch here in Charming or especially at the clubhouse, I will beat the shit out of her, and ask questions later." I shook my head. "But also, I'm not his Old Lady or even his girlfriend, so yeah, none of this really applies at the moment."

"I'm impressed." Gemma nodded. "Spoken like a true Old Lady… and I'm sure you'll be a good one some day."

"Holy shit, Carly." Tara said, as she pulled into the police station. "I knew it was going to happen one day, I just didn't know when."

"Uh, what?" I asked, completely confused.

Tara parked the Cutlass, shut off the engine, then turned to face me. "You're a mini-Gemma."

"Ha! And you're next." I pointed my finger at her face, making Lyla chuckle.

"Yeah." Gemma laughed out loud. "And you two are totally different, because Tara wouldn't put up with that shit."

"No." she shook her head. "And Jax already knows this."

"Christ." Gemma unbuckled her seatbelt. "You've made my son pussy-whipped."

"I told Jax - cheating is a deal breaker." Tara said, getting out of the driver seat.

"Let's hope he sticks to it then." Gemma got out of the car, then once I got out, she looked at me. "You better tell Clay and Jax about you and Happy, before they hear it from someone else, because you know those two care _a lot_ about you, especially Jax."

"Well." I waited until Lyla got out of the car, then I continued. "All three of you, keep your mouths shut, and I will, after all of this Zobelle bullshit is over with."

"Fair enough." Gemma nodded, then all of us started walking over to the guys.

"Not a word." I pointed back and forth, at my sister and Lyla.

"I won't, Sis." Tara shook her head.

I looked at Lyla, waiting for an answer, then she raised her hands in defeat. "Oh, I won't say anything… promise."

"Good." I nodded. "Thank you ladies."

I noticed that the guys were standing around in various places near the front door, then Jax gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked.

"What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing, just girl talk." I shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Okay." I chuckled, thinking of something clever to say. "Our definition of girl talk: we were talking about tampons, periods, and cramps." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Would you like me to elaborate a little more, Jackson?"

Jax, plus Chibs, Juice, and Half Sack all made a face, as Gemma chuckled, then Jax quickly shook his head. "Oh, hell no, that's too much information as it is."

I threw my arms up in the air, with a giggle. "Hey, you asked." he just groaned, shaking his head, as I walked over to Tig, and sat down next to him. "How you doing, Tigger?"

"I'm good, Baby Girl." he chuckled. "I'm good."

"Awesome." I nodded, then rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed.

...

Unser walked outside, fifteen minutes later, to talk to us, so we all crowded around him. "What?" Clay spoke up first.

"Stahl's been locked in a room with the F.B.I. two hours now." Unser kind of shrugged. "No idea what's going on."

"What about Weston?" Jax asked.

"Still waiting to hear from the D.A." he started to walk away. "Sorry." then he went back inside.

Shit. I shook my head, then heard Clay telling Gemma to go back to the clubhouse. I knew all of us ladies were going, so I waved. "Bye guys, be safe." then went back to the Cutlass and got in. As Tara, Gemma, and Lyla got in, I noticed Half Sack getting on his bike. Oh, I guess he's going with us. Cool, I nodded, then Tara started the car, and drove off.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay.. I have something to say. Now… I know Kozik was just in The Culling for season 2, but in my story, he's totally in this one. Why, you ask? 3 reasons… one - I freaking LOVE Kozik. Two - I don't know why Kozik was in that episode and not the last one, but he was on the 1st episode of season 3. And three - this story, thank goodness, is AU! So there's that. Hope you've enjoyed this and don't forget to R&R!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Eight…<p>

As soon as we got back to the clubhouse, Gemma, Tara, Lyla, Half Sack, and I scattered to different places. I went up to Opie's mom, who was holding Abel, as he was playing with a teething ring. "Want me to take him for a little bit, Mary?"

"Sure." she smiled, handing him off to me. "He just ate, no more than ten minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks." I nodded, walking over to one of the chairs. "Hey, Little Guy." I sat down, carefully setting him securely on my lap. "You doing, alright?" Abel was drooling, making his cute baby noises. "You are so darn cute." I kissed his cheek, making him giggle. Damn, I want one, a girl maybe. Yeah, a little girl would look so adorable.

Gemma went up to me, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning into me a little bit. "Does the Nomad know you want kids?"

I gave her a funny look, raising my eyebrow. Does Gemma have ESP or something? No, wait, she's _Gemma_. "Uh." I slightly shook my head. "No… but just because I'm playing with Abel, it doesn't mean I want one right this second."

"Uh-huh." she smirked, knowing that I was clearly lying, then she stood up. "Well, then, you have to be careful, Girl."

"I know, Gemma." I sighed. "I know."

"Good." she nodded. "Will you put Abel in his car seat? Tara and I are running a few errands, you wanna go?"

"Nah." I stood up and waved my arm. "You guys go ahead."

"Alright." she said, walking away.

I found Abel's car seat and locked him securely inside, then I carried him over to Tara's car. I buckled him in the back. "There you go, Man." I kissed his forehead. "I love your face."

"You going too?"

I heard as I shut the car door, then I shook my head. "Not this time… but all of you be careful and watch over this little guy." I tapped on the back window.

"Absolutely." he nodded. "See you later, Cece."

I put up the peace sign, all crooked. "Deuces, Kip." I smiled, then walked back into the clubhouse.

...

About twenty minutes later, as I was almost finished cleaning up the bar a little bit, throwing away empty beer bottles, half of the guys walked in - minus Jax, Chibs, Opie, Juice, and Kozik. I stopped, then sat down on the bar stool next to Happy, playing with my nails, as they were all waiting around with a few shots in hand or knocking back a few.

Suddenly, Jax, Chibs, and Ope walked in, then Jax looked at Clay. "It's done."

"I'm so proud of you." Happy told Jax.

"Me too." Clay said, giving him a hug.

I gave Jax a warm smile as he rested both hands on the counter. "Where we at?"

"Puerto Ricans watching Zobelle." Bobby chimed in. Oh, that's where Juice is at.

"Where's my mom?"

"Her and uh, Tara are getting supplies." Piney told him.

"And Sack is with 'em." I added.

Jax just nodded, then Clay looked at him, proudly. "You're a good son."

One of the guys from a different charter, raised up his shot glass. "Sons."

As did the rest of them, then Happy raised his. "Sons."

"Sons." Opie walked up and they all clinked their shot glasses together, taking the shot of whatever alcohol was served to them.

I reached over and grabbed a bottle of Jack and poured my own shot and knocked it back. By the time the guys slammed their glasses on the bar counter and scattered, I was on my fourth shot, before Happy noticed.

"Take it easy with that." he snatched the bottle and moved it away from me.

I chuckled. "I don't know if you know this, but unlike many of these light weight bitches, I _can_ hold my liquor." I paused, staring at the empty shot glass. "When you've lived with a raging alcoholic during your adolescence, you learn to pick up on the drinking to numb the pain." I scoffed, shaking my head. "It doesn't phase me." I turned to look at Hap and he looked a little pissed, resting his hand on the counter in front of me. Okay, I think I've said too much. I slammed the shot glass down and waved my hand. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"What are you talking about?"

Before I could respond, Clay called for him. "Hap, we got business."

"A'ight." he nodded, then got closer to me. "When I get back, you're gonna tell me what you're talking about… because if someone is hurting you, I need to know about it."

"Okay." I nodded, with a smile, because by the look on his face, obviously he don't know what happened with my dad a long time ago. So I think, he really does care about me, but on what level? I pointed my finger at him. "But… you come back in one piece."

"Done." he winked. "I'll see you later." I winked back at him, then he walked into the chapel, and shut the doors.

I jumped off the bar stool and grabbed the bottle of Jack he took away from me and stared at it. Should I or shouldn't I? Okay, a few more wouldn't hurt. As I was pouring my second shot, I heard the doors open, and I glanced over in that direction, seeing Happy slightly shake his head at me. I put the bottle down and mouthed "Sorry." He winked at me, then walked out of the clubhouse with the rest of the guys, including Piney, fully armed like they were last night. This was it, the club was going to finally finish this, and soon, all of this Zobelle bullshit will be over with.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and raised my eyebrow. "Unknown number?" I muttered, then pressed the talk button. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi, this is Darren Cooper, Luann Delaney's lawyer."

"Okay." I said, not knowing where he was going with this. "What's up?"

"I understand, you were a worker at Caracara?"

"Ye…ah, like, part time, why?"

"Well, in Luann's will, she left you a few things… can we meet at your place and go over the paperwork?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be right there." then I hung up my phone. Wow, that was a weird call. I mean, I've never heard of this guy, and usually Rosen deals with all of our lawyer business. Okay, my Spidy senses are tingling and for some reason, this feels like some kind of set up, but of course my curiosity is taking over. Maybe this guy is those type of guys that is selling something, either way though, I'm not buying.

Eh, fuck it. I put the shot glass in the little sink, then headed out the door. I figure it's fine, since I have to go to my house and get my laptop anyway, so I got in my car, and to my surprise, I got through the gates with no problem, then drove home.

...

I pulled into my drive way and shut off the engine. Something about this, seemed a little… off. I took out my cell phone and called Happy, just in case, but great! It went to voice mail, so he must be busy. "Hey, Hap… look, I know you got stuff going on right now, but something's up, and I need you at my house as soon as you get this." I hung up and set my phone in the middle console, then got out of my car, and went into my house.

Damn, it's quiet… a little too quiet for my taste. Oh, well. I went into my room to grab my laptop, then as I walked out into the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks, with my eyes widened like saucers. I swallowed hard, putting my laptop on one of the chairs next to me. "What are you doing here, Daniel?"

"Wow, if I knew it was that easy to get you here, I woulda called you a lot sooner."

"That was you on the phone?" he just nodded, with a sick smile, like, he was proud of himself. "How'd you change your voice?"

"Technology, Baby… technology."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"You, _my_ pretty lady, just you."

The smirk across his face, made me shudder, then I shook my head. "No, you can't have me… we're done and over with. I thought Happy made that clear to you, when he kicked your ass." Okay, Carly, this isn't the time to be a smart ass. "You need to leave."

"Or what? You'll get your big bad biker on me?"

"I just might." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I doubt it." he chuckled, getting closer to me. "He's a little pre-occupied at the moment."

I raised my eyebrow. "And you know that because?"

"I just know." Daniel was now standing three feet in front of me. "And now… you and I can be together."

"No way in hell that's ever happening." I snickered. "Oh, and nice black eye by the way, but I promise you… if you do _anything_ to me, Happy and - or the club, will do a hell of a lot worse to you. So… Get. The. Fuck. Out… of my house."

"I'm not leaving." he shook his head. "You think your empty threats, scare me?"

"They should." I shrugged. "But evidently, you're too _stupid_ to listen."

Suddenly, I saw the look in Daniel's eyes and I braced myself for was what to happen, then he charged at me, slamming me hard into the wall behind me, punching me in the face. I quickly grabbed the pen that was sitting on the little table next to me and stabbed him in his chest as hard as I could.

"AAHHH!" he screamed. "YOU BITCH!"

I kneed him in the nuts and pushed him away from me, then I tried to run away, but he grabbed my foot, making me land head first into the corner of the in-table. I heard Daniel groaning and when I tried to crawl away from him, he grabbed my foot again, but this time I made it to the kitchen.

"You're not going anywhere, Bitch!" Daniel climbed on top of me, pinning my arms with one hand, over my head.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone outside could hear me, trying to wiggle out away, and kicking my feet. "FUCKING LET ME GO!"

"I'm going to show you what happens when you talk back… you're gonna learn some discipline!" he ripped my shirt and started touching all over my boobs.

"STOP… PLEASE!" I kept screaming, but he wasn't listening.

Seconds later, I heard a noise and I quickly peeked around Daniel the best I could, and saw Happy holding his gun to Daniel's back, ready to shoot, with a murderous look in his eyes, a look I've _never_ seen before. I had to do something quick, so I managed to get one of my arms out of his grasp, then I shoved the pen that was still sticking out of his chest, in as deep as I could.

"AAHHH!" Daniel screamed in pain, lifting himself off of me. No more than two seconds later, Hap winked at me, then he pulled the trigger.

_BOOM - BOOM - BOOM_


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Nine…<p>

I was in a state of shock, as I stared at Daniel's dead body, laying next to me. I couldn't believe what just happened, in _my_ house. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm and I jumped a little, but once I realized that it was Happy kneeling beside me, looking down at me. "What where you doing here, by yourself, and without a club member?"

"He tricked me." I whispered.

"A'ight." he stood up. "Take off all your clothes, everything, including your shoes and socks, then put it all in a bag." he glanced over at Daniel. "I'll take care of this." he grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. "You get cleaned up."

I grabbed his cut with both hands and looked up at him. "Don't… don't leave me." I pleaded.

"I won't be that long. I'll be right back."

I nodded, then I decided that I didn't want to be in the clothes I was wearing any longer than I had to, so I grabbed a plastic bag from underneath the sink, and stripped all of it off, right there in the middle of my kitchen, not giving a fuck. I put my clothes, shoes, and even my ponytail inside the bag and went into my bathroom to get all of this blood off of me.

I took an hour and a half long and extremely hot shower, scrubbing off Daniel's blood - until my skin turned red. When I was finished, I got out, and put on fresh clothes - grey lounge pants and a grey and blue t-shirt. I put on my blue Roxy flip flops, then went into my closet to put some more clothes, and another pair of shoes into a duffle bag. I carried it out to the couch and put my laptop in there as well, then sat down with my head in my hands, waiting for Happy to get back.

...

An hour later, as I was curled up on the other side of my couch, I heard a motorcycle pulling up, then within minutes, the door swung open. I glanced over, seeing Happy walking in with Kozik behind him, who was carrying a white garbage bag. What was Kozik doing here? He sat down the couch as Happy went into the kitchen. "How you doing, Cece?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Hey." Happy walked back into the living room and glanced at Kozik as he stood up. "Call a few of the Nomads to come and clean this shit. Tell them one of the windows in the back is unlocked, and leave _no_ evidence."

Kozik took out his phone and started pressing buttons. "You got it, Killa." he nodded. "I'll tell them to make it spotless, so no C.S.U bullshit can find anything or be traced." he said, walking towards the door. "I'll be outside."

After I watched Kozik walk out of the house, I turned my attention to Happy. "I'm sorry for coming here alone." I sat up and put my head in my hands. "God, I'm so fucking stupid."

"Hey." I lifted up my head a little as Happy squatted to my level, in between my legs. "You ain't stupid, a'ight?" I just slowly nodded. "And we'll talk about the reason why came here, but we gotta go to the clubhouse… some shit happened earlier."

"What?"

"It'll be explained to you later, but I'll tell you this… " Hap paused to take a deep breath and by the look on his face, I could tell that it wasn't gonna be good.

"W-what is it?"

"Gemma's on the lam, Half Sack was killed… "

"No." I whispered, as tears formed in my eyes.

"And Abel was kidnapped, by Cameron Hayes."

"Oh, my God!" I felt the tears falling down. " Abel was kidnapped?"

"Look." Happy wiped my cheeks with his thumb. "I understand what you just went through and you had to witness, first hand - what I do, and you haven't processed everything that happened… but right now, we need to go to the clubhouse."

"Okay." I nodded, then after Happy stood up, he helped me to my feet. I pointed to my duffle bag. "I packed some things." he grabbed it and I pointed to the garbage bag that Kozik left on my couch. "What's this?"

He took it out of my hands and put it in the duffle bag. "Some shit from your car. Look through it later."

"Alright." I turned off a few lights, then Happy and I walked outside. Wait a minute, something's missing. "Um, Hap, where's my car?"

Kozik, who was sitting on his bike, spoke up. "Gone, Cece."

I looked at Happy, blinking my eyes as he was strapping my bag down securely. "My car is gone?"

"We had to, there was blood in the trunk, so we torched it."

"Way outside of Charming." Kozik added, putting on his helmet.

"Carly." Happy said, in a irritated tone. "I'll get you a new one. Just get on the bike, so we can go."

"Fine." I sighed, in defeat. After Hap got on and started it up, I hopped on behind him, then him and Kozik rode off. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, resting my head in the middle of my back, hoping that where ever Abel and Gemma was, they were safe, and Half Sack was at peace.

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the clubhouse, it was quiet. Either people were whispering amongst themselves or a few were crying, or nursing a bottle of liquor or beer. I stood there, leaning on the bar counter, as Happy and Kozik walked over to Juice, Chibs, and Chucky.<p>

I felt helpless, because no matter how many things I thought of, that I could do, none of it would be any use to anyone. I just don't know what to do. Suddenly, Daniel popped in my head and I realized - oh, my God! Happy killed for me. For _me_. Not the club, but for me. Who knows where Gemma is, Half Sack is dead, and shit… Abel's been fucking kidnapped. How the hell did all of this happen?

All of a sudden, I felt like I couldn't breathe, and it was getting worse by the second. "H… ap." I choked out, struggling to turn around, scanning the room, trying to find him. "Hap!" I yelled out the best I could, losing my balance. I heard footsteps heading towards me, as I hit the ground, hard, and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello you readers out there in reader land. LOL. Yes, shame on me, this chapter is waaaaaay too short, compared to the others. Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I cut this short, it just had to be, so there's that. Either way, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing for all you lovely people! Plus, I do have other stories to update, but this one is too good right now, but let me see what I can do, and I'll possibly update them randomly. Thanks, peeps!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Ten…<p>

_BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BEEP_

Is what I heard to my right. Shit. Where the hell am I? I tried to move my arms and stretch, but I couldn't. Is Happy on top of me again? "Hap." I mumbled, then fluttered my eyes open, and got slammed with bright lights and white walls. What the hell is this? Once I focused, I saw Juice staring at me, with concern in his eyes. "Uh… where am I?"

"Hospital."

"What time is it?"

"About three pm. You were here over night."

"Oh." I looked around. "Right… but why?"

Juice leaned back in his seat. "You passed out at the clubhouse."

"I did?"

"Yep and they've got you on some good pain killers."

"That's a plus, I guess."

"Also." he paused, leaning in closer to me. "Don't go repeating what I'm about to tell you, but I never thought I'd say this or even see it, but I've _never_ seen Happy so scared, when you wouldn't wake up. I mean, Chibs shook you a little and you were conscious for about a minute, then he calmed down, and after that, we brought you to here, to St. Thomas."

"He was scared?"

Juice nodded. "I don't even think he noticed that I noticed. Nobody else noticed, but I did, because you know, it's Hap - he's a stone cold killer and it's so _not_ like him, but he." Juice made a weird face. "Fucking freaked."

"Well, where is he?"

"Don't know." Juice shrugged. "He told me to stay posted with you." I just nodded. "He also told me what happened… to that piece of shit."

I started to remember and things were popping into my head like a jumbled home movie, over and over. Gemma's gone. Daniel. Happy killed Daniel. Happy killed for me. Gemma. Gemma's on the lam. Abel's been kidnapped. Half Sack. No, Half Sack is dead.

"Carly." Juice snapped me out of my thoughts, then I darted my eyes at him, as he put his hands on both my shoulders. "Your blood pressure is going up… Carly, you need to calm down."

"What?" I choked out.

"Cece, take deep breaths." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. 1… 2… 3, breathe. 1… 2… 3, breathe. "Okay, it's going down. Just relax." I felt Juice let me go. "Everything that happened, all at once - just hit you like a ton of bricks, and that is what gave you an anxiety attack."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, still taking deep breaths. "Tell me how Abel was kidnapped and why Gemma's on the lam."

"You should relax first."

I shot my eyes open and glared at Juice as he sat back down. "I need to know."

Juice took a deep breath. "Okay, but if your blood pressure goes back up, that's it, I'm done talking."

"Fair enough." I nodded.

"Stahl said all over the radio that Gemma killed Edmond, so Cameron went into Jax's house, threatened Half Sack and Tara, but when Cameron was about to put the knife to Abel, Sack tried to stop him, but he got stabbed, and he died. Cameron tied up Tara in Abel's room, then just took him and once we got to the marina, onto the docks, both him and Abel were heading off on a damn boat." he shook his head. "We didn't reach them in time."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah." Juice glanced over at the monitor, then look back at me. "Calm down."

"Okay, okay." I threw the blankets off of me, since that's what was pinning my arms down. Suddenly, the door opened, and I looked over and smiled a little. "Hap."

"Hey."

"Well." Juice stood up from his seat and chuckled. "This is my cue to exit, so I'll leave you two alone."

"Clay wants you at the clubhouse." Happy said, walking up to me. "So I'll stay with Carly."

"Okay." Juice nodded, then looked at me. "Stay calm, Girly… the food sucks in here, remember?"

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Bye, Juice." I waved, then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned my attention to Hap, as he sat down next to me on the bed. "So… " I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"How you feeling?" he asked, holding my hand.

"I'm okay, except for the minor panic attack I had, like, ten minutes ago, because I remembered everything, and like Juice said, it all hit me like a ton of bricks." Hap just nodded. "How's Jax and Gemma?"

"Gemma's fine… Jax is over at Tara's, since his house is still a crime scene."

"Oh." I looked down.

"Hey." Hap reached over and lifted up my chin with his fingers, studying my face. "The swelling has gone down, on your cheek and eye."

"Ugh." I groaned. "What does it look like?"

"You got a black eye, your cheek is bruised, and you had to get ten stitches on your forehead."

I shook my head. "I don't even wanna look at myself."

"Why not? You're still beautiful… all this shit on the surface, will heal." I smiled, then Happy stared down at my hands and took a deep breath. "I know you just had some kind of panic attack, but I didn't know it at the time, and truthfully." he looked back up at me, with sadness in his eyes. "I thought I lost you. I thought that was it and there was nothing I could do to help or fix it."

"Hap, you have helped… you came for me and you did what you had to do to protect me, like you always do."

"Yeah, but when you fell and you didn't wake up… "

"Hey." I lightly squeezed his hand. "I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." Hap just nodded, with a tiny smile. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"Later on." he shrugged. "You just woke up, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"What were you talking about yesterday? At the clubhouse."

"You don't know why I moved in with Gemma and Clay after I turned sixteen, do you?"

"No." I took a deep breath and I explained to him, everything that I had explained to Lisa, and I felt him tense up a few times. When I was finished, it took a minute for him to respond. "Who knows about this?" he asked.

"Besides Jax and Gemma, my friend Lisa, possibly Clay, and now you." I shrugged. "My sister doesn't even know." Happy just nodded, then he was giving me this look. "What?"

"How did Daniel trick you?"

"I got a weird phone call from a Darren Cooper, he said he was Luann's lawyer, and in her will she had left me a few things. He told me to meet him at my place… wait." I paused to think. "I should have known it was a set up, I mean, he didn't even ask me where I lived, he just said that he'd meet me there." I shook my head. "I told you I was stupid."

Happy frowned. "Would you stop saying that?"

"Sorry… anyway, somehow Daniel disguised his voice, so I wouldn't recognize him, since it came up 'unknown number' on my phone, because I had no clue it was him… and there he was in my living room, after I grabbed my laptop."

"My question is." he paused. "Why didn't you take someone with you?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal… no, wait." I shook my head. "I wasn't thinking at all."

"I'm transferring."

"What?" I asked. "To where?"

"SAMCRO… haven't told Clay yet, but it's so I can stay with this charter and be closer to you." he shook his head. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Good." I smiled. "It'll be good, you staying in Charming." he nodded and I looked down. "I want to move out. I can't go back into that house, ever again."

"Hey." he squeezed my hand. "Stay in my room at the clubhouse. After we find Abel, we'll find you a new place."

I heavily sighed. "I hope to God… we find him. I don't know what I'd do, if that was my child."

"You want kids?"

I took a moment to think about that question, before I answered. "No." Shit! Why the hell did I say no?

Happy nodded, then looked down. "Yeah, me either." he stood up. "I'll go ask if you can leave." then he walked out of the room.

I was a little puzzled at his comment after I said no. It's like he sounded a little… disappointed. Maybe I'm just mistaken or it could be the pain meds I'm on, but it makes me wonder, if some time in the future, he'd _ever_ want _any_ kids, because in my personal opinion, he just doesn't seem like the type. Then again, I could be wrong.

...

The sun had just gone down, by the time Happy and I got to the clubhouse. I waved at whoever waved at me as Happy was walking me into his room. "Do you need anything?"

"Um." I sat down on his bed and started to think. "Where's my phone?"

Happy walked over to my suitcases, which had my duffle bag on it, and he opened it up, and pulled out the garbage bag, and tossed it in my lap. "It's in there. Kozik got it out, before we torched your car."

"Oh." I looked through the bag and picked it up, looking through my missed calls and texts, but there wasn't any. Hmm… that's interesting.

"Do you need anything before I go?"

I snapped my head up. "Where you going?"

"Out."

"Okay, where?"

"Just out." he said, in a irritated tone.

"Alright, fine… I don't want anything then." I slightly shook my head, then looked down at my phone. I heard him heavily sigh, then I heard the door shut. I looked up and Happy was gone. Okay, I know I was confused before, but this one takes the cake. I wonder why he's so upset, I just don't know. I took a deep breath, grabbed my laptop out of my duffle bag, and started it up.

Ten minutes later, the door opened, and Juice's head popped in. "Hey." he started. "If you need anything, I'm here… the club had things to do, but Hap wanted me to stay with you."

"Oh."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded. "Shoot."

Juice walked in, shut the door, and sat down on the bed. "Now, I'm not _that_ stupid or blind… but what's really going on between you and Hap?"

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Are you his Old Lady or something?"

"No, we've already, no… _he_ already established that we don't have a label on what we are, so who knows."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

I gave Juice a serious look. "But not a word to Jax or Clay… I know right now is not the time, but I have yet to tell them."

"You know they'll be worried or concerned, hell, they might not even like it, because he's… "

"Old enough to be my dad?" I asked, cutting him off. "A Nomad?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded, with a 'duh' look on his face. "All that, plus the fact that Hap's got all these crow-eaters hanging around, waiting to drop to their knees or spread their legs, at a drop of a hat."

"Juice." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Is this your way of saying - you don't want me to be with him?"

"No." he held up his hands in defeat. "I'm not saying that at all."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then enlighten me, what _are_ you saying?"

Juice took a deep breath. "Look, you're one of my best friends and I care a lot about you… I just don't want you to get in deeper with Hap, just to get your heart broken… I'm not saying you will, but you never know."

I slowly nodded, because what Juice said - made sense. What if Hap does break my heart? I've already been heartbroken from being with Daniel, but I don't think I could handle it, if Happy did. Maybe Gemma was right, I have lost my damn mind. But then again, what if Juice was wrong? I know Hap cares about me, but nobody actually knows how much, hell, I don't even know exactly. I looked up at Juice and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Juice… but for right now, with everything going on, I'll just wait and see what happens."

Juice smacked my leg. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate it." I smiled. "Thank you, Carlos."

"You're welcome, Raven."

My eyes widened a little. "Who the hell told you my middle name?"

"I seen it on your drivers license." he made a face. "Out of all the names in the world, what possessed your mother to name you Raven?" he chuckled. "What's Tara's? Flamingo? Penguin?"

I laughed out loud. "No, Ass… hers is Michelle."

"Okay, so she got the normal name, and you got stuck with the bird?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "And the reason why is - my mom was a big fan of Edgar Allan Poe and The Raven was her favorite poem of _all_ time."

"Oh." Juice nodded. "That makes sense."

"Uh-huh." I paused. "Oh, hey… can you diddle with my laptop?"

"Did you just say diddle?" I nodded, with a grin. "Okay, what are you wanting me to do with it?"

"Clean it out, add new firewalls… make sure no assholes can hack into my shit."

Juice chuckled. "I can do that, but I'm not too sure about the _diddle_ part."

"Dork." I smacked his arm. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, Carly." he laughed, taking my laptop. "I know what you mean." he shut it and stood up. "I'll get started on it… if you need anything, just let me know. I'll either be at the bar or in my room, but I'm not leaving you."

"Okay." I nodded. "Thanks, Juice."

He walked to the door, turned around, and smiled back. "You're welcome." then he walked out of the room. After Juice shut the door, I shut off the light, and laid down, debating if I wanted to go to sleep or not.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this long one makes up for the last one and I hope it'll tide you all over, until I'm able to watch the first episode of season 3, again, to continue on. I found a website to do it, so I'll be updating this very soon! Thanks for reading, Peeps! You guys rock!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Eleven…<p>

_"Oh, no."_ I woke up in a panic, sitting straight up, breathing hard. Oh, God, that was a horrible dream. It's okay, I'm okay. Daniel is gone for good and he can't hurt me anymore or try to hurt anyone I care about. I'm so grateful Happy rescued me in time, again. I grabbed my phone off of the night stand next to me, to see what time it was. 4:15am - is what I was staring at. Fuck, I'm tired.

As I laid back down and stretched, I bumped into something hard. I shined the light from my phone to the left, since it was dark in the room, and to my surprise, Happy was asleep right next to me, and he was shirtless. I put my phone back down, then I scooted closer to Hap, lightly tracing his tattoos with my fingertip, kinda hoping he'd wake up.

"Hey." he mumbled, five minutes later. "What you doing?"

"I, uh, had a bad dream, but I'm glad you're here with me, so I'm not alone right now."

"What was it?"

I sat up and took a deep breath. "Somehow… Daniel had you, Jax, my sister, Kozik, and Juice tied up in a basement, then one by one, he killed all of you in front of me, but he saved you for last."

Happy grabbed my arm, pulling me onto his chest. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arm around me. "Baby, he ain't gonna hurt you no more, I made sure of that."

"Hap, you killed for me."

"And I'd do it again." I smiled a little. "You're mine and I'll always be there to protect you."

"But what if you're not?"

"What?"

"What if something happens to you? Then what?"

"If it ever came down to it, the only people I trust that would take care of you is Jax, Kozik, and Juice." Happy kissed me on top of my head. "Don't worry, I ain't going nowhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he rubbed my arm. "Now go back to sleep."

"Okay." I kissed Hap on his neck and closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have another bad dream.

...

7:20am - is what I was looking at on my phone. I could not go back to sleep. I mean, I tried, even being in Happy's arms, but I just couldn't. A couple minutes later, I wiggled out of his grasp, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then put my flip flops on, before I walked out of the room. I smiled at Chibs as I went up to the bar.

"Holy shit, Carly." he frowned. "That bastard did that to your beautiful face?"

"Yeah, but I stabbed him in the chest with a pen." I shrugged, then sat down on the bar stool.

"That's good… it's a good thing he can't hurt you no more."

"Yeah, thanks to Hap. I'm just glad he was there at the right time."

Chibs reached over and lightly rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Your face will heal, Love."

"I know." I nodded. "But sooner the better." I paused, taking a deep breath. "So, do you know how Gemma's doing?"

"Aye… Tig's on his way to be with her."

"Okay, good."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please." I smiled, then Chibs placed a coffee cup in front of me, poured the coffee, put the right amount of cream and sugar, and dropped a spoon in it. "Thank you." I said, stirring it, then I took a sip. "You make the best coffee, ever."

"Thanks." Chibs chuckled, then his face turned serious. "Have you talked to Tara? She feels horrible about what happened."

"Not yet, but I'll probably give her a call later." I took a sip. "Or go see her."

Chibs walked from behind the bar and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "You're a good girl."

I giggled. "Thanks." then he went into the chapel, while I sat there drinking my coffee.

"Oh, Carly?" Juice said, in a sing - song voice, five minutes later.

"Yes?"

"Your laptop is finished." he set it in front of me and opened it. "It's completely secure, but if you have any problems, just let me know." he chuckled. "And I'll _diddle_ with it some more."

I laughed, starting it up. "Thanks, Juice."

"I also added more memory for you."

"Oh, cool."

He nodded. "But it should be a lot faster too."

"Good." I smiled. "Because it was really slow before."

"Well, I fixed it." he ruffled my hair. "I'll be in the chapel if you need me."

"Okay." I nodded, as I was checking my emails, he walked away.

"Carly?"

I looked over, raising my eyebrow, even though it hurt a little. "Tara… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my God, Carly!" she grabbed my face with both hands. "What the hell happened?"

"Daniel tricked me to go over to my house. He attacked me, I tried fighting back, but Happy showed up."

"And then what?" Tara asked, letting go.

"He took care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way." I paused, leaning in to whisper. "The same way Jax took care of Kohn."

"Oh." she nodded, then I noticed her eyes widened, so I assumed the light bulb clicked on in her noggin. "OH! Are you serious?"

"Yes and now that son of a bitch can't hurt me anymore, or anyone else for that matter." I put my finger to my lips. "I've kept quiet about Jax and Kohn, now it's your turn to keep quiet about Hap and Daniel, got it?"

"Yeah." she nodded, sitting next to me. "I got it." she looked down. "So, did you hear what happened?"

"Juice told me while I was at the hospital yesterday."

"Why were you at the hospital?"

"Hap, Kozik, and I were here and apparently, I passed out, and hit the floor… after Hap took care of Daniel."

"Oh." she nodded.

"Anyway, when Juice told me what happened, my blood pressure went up a little." I waved my hand. "But I was fine, he told me to breathe and relax, so I did."

"It's all my fault." she shook her head. "I did nothing to stop Cameron and he took Abel."

"Tara." I groaned, putting my arm around her shoulder. "It's not your fault, so don't go around saying that it is." I gave her an assuring smile. "We'll find him… I know we will." she slowly nodded as I let go of her. "How's Jax?"

"Not good, but he's asleep right now, at my house. I didn't want to leave him alone while he was awake, because he might either hurt himself or do something stupid, so I took the chance to come talk to you while he's passed out."

"I see." I shut my laptop. "How are _you_ doing?"

"I don't know, Carly… I haven't really been sleeping."

"You should get _some_ sleep, not sleeping isn't good for you, you know."

Tara cracked a slight smile. "I know." she jumped off the bar stool and gave me a hug. "I love you, Cee."

"Love you too, Tee." she let go, then I smiled. "I'll probably stop by later or something, but remember, none of this is your fault."

"Thanks." she nodded, then walked out of the clubhouse.

...

I've been laying on this couch, playing on my laptop for the past two hours. After Tara left, Hap and the guys took off too, to go take care of some things, and I've been stuck here with no car, no home to go to, just bored out of my mind. On the plus side, everyone now knows what happened to my face and they stopped asking questions about it.

Okay, I've got it! I shut my laptop and took it into Hap's room, then went through my suitcases. I changed into navy blue and white yoga pants and a navy blue sports bra, put my hair in a pony tail, and put on my white Nikes. I grabbed my iPod docking station, my iPod, then went outside to the punching bag.

After I plugged in the docking station and my iPod, I looked around for the boxing wrap bandages, but I couldn't find it, so I went to the garage, and into the office. "Hey, Piney?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where the wrap bandages are? So, I can hit the punching bag for a while."

Piney chuckled, as he opened the drawer, then tossed them at me. "Beat the shit out of it, for me, a few times."

"Will do." I nodded, headed towards the door. "Thanks." I walked over to the bag, turned on my iPod, leaned up against the boxing ring, and started wrapping my knuckles.

_…Flashback… _

_"Carly, you're doing it wrong!" Half Sack yelled._

_I laughed, still punching the bag. "Well then… Smart Guy, show me how it's done."_

_"Alright, you asked for it." he laughed, wrapping his knuckles, then he looked at me. "I know you can fight, I've seen you, but there's nothing wrong with getting a little help, and getting better at it."_

_"Okay." I nodded._

_Half Sack put up his fists in front of me. "Never place your thumb under your fingers, that's a no-no, because when you hit something hard, you will break your thumb. Always put it like this."_

_"Okay, got it." I did as I was told, putting my fists up like his, even though I already knew how to hit, I was just humoring him. "Then what?"_

_"Make sure when you connect your fist with the intended target, your arm is straight." I hit the punching bag as hard as I could, the way he showed me. "That's good… see?"_

_"Yeah." I hit him in his arm and giggled. "Thanks, Sack."_

_…End of Flashback… _

I got snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard motorcycles pulling into the parking lot. I turned up my music a little loud, and started hitting the punching bag, the way Sack showed me. Damn, I'm going to miss him.

"Carly." I heard Happy call my name, but I didn't respond, I kept my mind focused on hitting the punching bag. "Carly." he called again.

"What?" I asked, not looking away. Happy groaned, loudly, then suddenly I heard my music shut off. I stopping what I was doing, then turned to face him. "What?"

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing… why'd you turn my music off?"

"I need you to do something for me."

I took a deep breath and leaned up against the boxing ring. "What is it?"

"Put something else on and meet me over by my bike in a half an hour."

I raised my eyebrow. "Define: something else."

"I don't know… jeans and a shirt."

"Why?"

Happy gave me a hug, then kissed the top of my head. "Don't question me, just do it."

I stared at him for a couple seconds, noticing the tiny smirk on his face, and I nodded. "Fine… I'll get some clothes on." as I walked away, he smacked my ass, harder than usual. "Hey!"

"Better hurry." he winked.

"Alright, alright." I laughed, then walked into the clubhouse.

...

Before we left T - M, Happy insisted that I keep my eyes closed during the whole ride to where ever he was taking me. About ten or so minutes later, we came to a stop, and Hap shut off his bike. "So… where are we?"

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay, okay." I nodded, then I felt him get off his bike first. "You gonna tell me where we are?"

"Not yet." he grabbed my hand, helping me off, and I stood to my feet. "Ready?" I nodded and he held onto my hips. "Open your eyes." I did as I was told and in front of me was a house. It looked bigger than my old one, but it had dark blue and white paint. "You like it?"

"Yeah, but why are you showing me this?"

"I know I told you that we'd find you a place after we find Abel, but while Juice was watching you at the hospital, I rode past this house, and saw the for sale sign. The owner called me back yesterday with an offer and." he paused, jingling keys in front of my face. "It's all yours."

I snapped my head up at him with my eyes wide. "Shut up… are you serious? You got me a house?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't want to go back to the other one."

"Hap!" I yelled, almost tackling him to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I gave him a bunch of kisses.

"I take it… you like it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good." he put me down to my feet and grabbed my hand. "Let's go take a look."

Happy and I checked out my new house, for twenty minutes, then we left back to the clubhouse. He told me that we can move everything in, after we found Abel, and I agreed. Here I thought Hap was mad at me or something, but no, he was finding a house for me. For the rest of the night, we either played some pool, hit the punching bag for a while, or sat on the couch and drank some beer with Chibs and Juice.

* * *

><p>AN: Would you look at that? Another chapter before I start the beginning of season 3. It's an awesome treat for all of you! Hope you've enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R! Oh, and by the way, to watch season 3 - either look it up on Hulu dot com or tv and movies dot org. It sucks I have to spell it out. Oh, well. ENJOY!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Twelve…<p>

The next morning, I woke up early, and it was a little too early for my taste, but after Chibs gave me some of his yummy coffee, I was fine and full of caffeine. I love coffee. It's so delicious and so easy to make, but I don't, because Chibs is the best at making it.

"Hey, Carly?"

I looked over and saw Clay in the door way of the chapel. "Uh, yeah?"

"Would you come here for a sec?"

"Surrrre." I jumped off the bar stool, grabbed my coffee, and walked inside. I looked around, taking everything in, only because I've never really been in here, since the chapel for club members only, which I am not. "Uh, what's up?"

"First - Hap told me what happened and if I knew what was going on I would have killed that bastard myself."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I shrugged.

"Alright." he nodded, then his face got serious. "I'm letting you know, right now, that the time until we find Abel, will be crucial for the club, because all of our focus will be in _that_ and proving Gemma's innocence."

"Her innocence?" wait… I held up my hand, now I was officially confused. "Happy and Juice didn't really tell me anything, neither did Tara, but what exactly happened?"

"That bitch Stahl is the one that shot Edmond, but Polly Zobelle was there and Gemma shot her in self defense, so Stahl set her up, saying that Gem shot them both, and because of that, that Irish bastard took my grandson."

"Oh, my God." I shook my head. "That stupid bitch."

"Exactly, so it's important that we're here for one another."

"I understand… how's Gemma?"

"I haven't talked to Tig yet, but he should be with her by now." I noticed Clay looking at me even more serious. "If you ever talk to Gemma, _do not_ tell her that Abel's gone. You know her, she'll flip and come back to Charming, but right now, we don't want her to, because she has a warrant out for her arrest."

"Okay." I nodded. "I promise, I won't say a word." now I noticed Clay giving me another look. "What?" I asked.

"Do you know why you're privy to _some_ of the stuff we do or tell you?"

"No, why?" I was a little curious to find out why myself. I mean, what makes me special from the rest of the women here?

"Because." Clay started, getting up from his seat, now standing in front of me, with his hand on my shoulder. "The day your father gave up his rights and Gemma became your legal guardian… was the day you became a daughter to me and I love you as if you were." he smiled. "You're family."

I smiled back, it looks like he did know about that all along. "Thanks, Clay."

"Now." he pointed his finger at me. "You don't get to know _everything_, because there's just some things you women don't need to know, but you'll know _some_ of the important shit."

"Okay, that's better than being in the dark and clueless, I guess." I shrugged.

"Atta girl." he gave me a kiss on the cheek, then sat down on the chair. "And if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here." I nodded. "Another thing." he cleared his throat. "While Gemma's gone, can you help out with the garage?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. "No problem."

"Thank you, Carly, that will be helping us out, a lot."

I just nodded with a smile, then Bobby walked in. "Hey." he gave me a funny look. "H… ey, Carly."

"Hi." I headed towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone and thanks, Clay."

"You're welcome." he told me before I walked out of the chapel, then I went up to the bar to put my coffee cup down. No more than five minutes later, Clay and Bobby walked out, then Clay looked at the guys. "Where is he?"

"P.D. let him in back in the house yesterday." Opie chimed in.

"Let's go get 'em." Clay ordered, as the guys walked out the door.

I grabbed Happy's arm. "I'm going too."

"Why?"

"To see if Jax is okay and I want to see how my sister is doing?"

"A'ight." he nodded. "Come on."

"It's okay, I'll stay here. Tidy up." I heard Chucky say, before walking out of the clubhouse. I got on the back of Hap's bike and held on to him tight as I rested my head on his back, then him, and the rest of the guys rode off.

...

Clay knocked on the door and Tara opened it, moments later. "Nursery." she nodded her head, then Opie went in first, followed by the rest of us.

Bobby's phone rang as I gave my sister a hug. "You okay?"

"I don't know." she shook her head, then let me go.

"And Jax?"

"Passed out in front of Abel's crib." she turned her attention to the guys. "He's been like this since it happened. I don't know what to do."

"We'll take care of him." Clay nodded.

I watched Opie carrying Jax into the bathroom, like he was a baby. I could only imagine what he was feeling, and I hope I never have to go through something like that. Hell, it's sad with all the missing kids out there in the world, with their parents going nuts trying to find them. It's just fucking sad.

I grabbed a toy, that I bought for Abel, when he was released from the hospital, and I walked outside, then sat down on the steps, just thinking about how everything is so fucked up right now, and wondering if it'll get any better, and at this point, I don't think so. About ten or so minutes later, the guys came out of the house one by one, except for Jax. Hmm. He might be talking to my sister or something.

"You staying here?"

I looked up at Happy and nodded. "Yeah, for a while… me and Tara needs some girl time." I stood to my feet. "Where you guys off to?"

"We need to talk to someone, that might have some intel on where Cameron is."

I nodded, knowing that could mean a lot of things, and no matter what, I wouldn't want to be - said person. "Well, be careful."

"I'll call you later." he said, walking away.

"Yep." I gave him a thumbs up, after he got on his bike. I waved at the rest of the guys as they got on their bikes, started them up, getting ready to leave. I chuckled at little bit, because I'm sure Happy wanted to give me a kiss or even a hug, but didn't, with Clay sitting on his bike five feet away.

Jax walked out and raised his eyebrow. "What?" his eyes widened. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Daniel did this and I'm sure Hap will clue you in." I took a deep breath. "But just know that he can't hurt me anymore."

"Dead?" I nodded, then Jax gave me a hug. "I'm sorry wasn't there to protect you."

"No, no, it's fine." I let go of him. "You had your own shit you were dealing with and Hap was there at the right time, so I'm gonna be okay."

Jax just nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you and my sister, so here am."

"Well, she might need you right now."

"Alright." I paused. "I heard about Abel and Gemma and I'm sorry. I know we'll get both of them back home safely."

"I know we will." he nodded, then watched Jax get on his bike, and one by one, they rode off.

"Girl time." I muttered, walking into the house. As soon as I shut the door, I heard loud racket coming from the hallway. "What the hell? Tee?" I rushed to where it was coming from and found Tara in Abel's, now trashed nursery. "Did you… just do all of this?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I think Jax broke up with me."

"So you take it out on everything in Abel's room?"

"Carly." she turned to face me. "He blames me for Abel being kidnapped and he told me that I have to get out."

"Tara." I sighed, leaning up against the dresser. "Right now, I don't think Jax is thinking or acting rational… take what he says with a grain of salt, because no matter what he says or does, he loves you."

Tara looked at me with a blank stare, before nodding. "I have to get ready."

"For what?"

"I have to give my statement about what happened to Half Sack and Abel."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I can handle it."

"Okay." I looked down at the mess on Abel's floor. "What about this?"

"I'll just… I'll clean it later."

"Well, before you head over to the police station, can you drop me off at the clubhouse?"

"Sure."

"Awesome." I nodded, as we walked into the hallway, she went into Jax's room, and I went into the living room. "I'll wait out here." then I heard her slamming the door.

"Ready?" Tara asked, walking in, fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah." I stood up and yawned. "Actually… " we walked outside to the Cutlass. "I'll go to the station with you instead." we got inside and Tara drove off. "You know, for moral support?"

"Thank you, Carly." she gave me a warm smile, then I nodded, sighed, looking out the window.

...

Okay, I'm officially bored out of my mind. Tara's been in that little room with some douche bag agent and that bitch Stahl. I wonder what Stahl is going to try to do, to pump information out of my sister. Tara is a tough cookie - when she needs to be, and no matter what tricks that Stahl pulls out of her ass, I know that Tara won't rat. She'll just tell the assholes what they want to hear, because that's exactly what I'd do.

"Hey, Carly." I heard behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Deputy." I turned around and smirked. "If you must know… I came with my sister for moral support."

"Do _you_ have any information?"

"No, Hale, I wasn't even there when it happened."

"Uh-huh." he got closer to me, with his eyebrow raised. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, this." I pointed to it. "It's nothing really."

Hale quickly pulled me to the side. "Did Daniel do that to you?"

"What? No." I lied, keeping my best poker face on and shit, Happy would be proud. "I got into a fight with some bitch, when I went to Vegas, a few days ago." I shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Why'd you go to Vegas?"

"I just wanted to get away for a while, you know, get a change of scenery."

Hale was standing there, studying my face, before he nodded. "I can have a talk with Daniel, if you want me to."

"No, no." I waved my hand. "I broke up with him, so there's no need for that."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I nodded. I could tell by the look on Hale's face, that he wasn't convinced, then before he could respond, Tara walked out of the room. "Sorry, Deputy… gotta go." I smiled. "Good talk, though." then as I walked up to my sister, Stahl was giving me _that_ look. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I was wondering, if you had anything to add to Kip Epps murder or Abel's kidnapping. Maybe you heard something or seen something."

I smirked. "Nope." emphasizing the 'p', making a pop sound, which looked like it pissed her off. Mission accomplished, you stupid bitch.

"So, who beat up your face? Was it the boyfriend?"

I still kept my poker face in check, still smirking at her. "No, but you should see the other bitch." I shrugged. "She's over in Vegas… I can give you the name to her place of business, if you'd like."

"That's not necessary." she chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, well, I have a question for you… where_ is_ Daniel?"

Oh, no she didn't. I just want to stab her in the face with some scissors, I see to my right, but I kept my cool. "Don't know." I shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

"Yeah, well, the funny thing is… _nobody_ has."

"Well, I haven't been with him for a while, so his whereabouts is _not_ my problem."

"Maybe, you're right."

During mine and Stahl's stare down, I felt my arm being pulled. "Come on, Carly." Tara said. "Let's go."

"Gladly." I nodded, then both me and Tara walked outside to the Cutlass, with Stahl behind us.

"You two okay?" Unser asked as we walked by.

"I'm fucking super." I nodded, giving him a thumbs up, then got into the car as Stahl was talking to my sister, again. I heard everything they were saying, but tuned it out as much as possible. Otherwise, I would have gone ape shit on Stahl. I don't feel like getting arrested for assault today. Once Tara got in the car, she drove off. I waved at Clay, then turned my attention to my sister. "I wanna hit her and knock her fucking teeth in."

"Trust me… we all do." Tara shook her head and took a deep breath. "Still need to get to the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, need to figure out what to wear, for Sack's wake." I sighed, looking out the window.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Thirteen…<p>

Tara dropped me off at the clubhouse and I went inside. She had gotten a page from the hospital to go into work, or something. I was just too bothered to pay attention to what she was telling me. I sat at the bar, staring down at my shot of Patron, thinking about that bullshit conversation between Stahl and I. Does she actually know anything? Or was she trying to get a rise out of me, like she does to everyone else? For now, I'll go with option two. Even though she said all that shit, I kept my cool like a champ. I still wanted to stab the bitch in the face with those damn scissors or knock her teeth in, but obviously, I vote for both.

Ugh! I grabbed the shot and knocked it back, poured another, and knocked that one back. I shook my head. The stupid bitch needs to leave my family and the club _alone_, and go fuck with someone else. I poured me another shot, then as I was about to pick it up, the glass was taken out of my hand. "Hey! That's mine, Hap."

"What are you doing?"

I tried reaching for it, but Happy moved it further away from me. "Trying to have a shot, but you're not letting me."

"Why are you drinking anyway?"

I stared at him for a few seconds. Should I tell him or should I wait till after Sack's wake? Yep, going with option two, yet again, and I sighed. "I just wanted a few shots to ease the pain before tonight."

"You sure?"

I hopped off the bar stool and nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm sure." I looked over at the clock, hanging on the wall. "I need to go find something to wear."

"Need some help?" he asked, licking his lips, and damn he looked sexy.

I smirked. "Possibly."

As we were headed towards the hallway, we heard "Hey, Hap!" then as we turned around, I heard Hap groan, watching Juice walk up to us.

"What?" he asked, with an irritated tone.

"Clay said that Kozik called up members from Washington and Oregon that'll be here tonight, some Nevada and Arizona too." Juice paused, scratching his mohawk. "And Clay wanted you to call up some Nomads for support."

"A'ight." he nodded, then Juice walked back outside, and he looked over at me. "You go get ready while I call up the guys."

"Okay."

He kissed my forehead. "When you're all done, we'll go."

"That's fine." I nodded, then walked down the hallway, into Happy's room. No more than two seconds later, I was pushed up against the wall and felt lips on mine. I know those lips, so I kissed back. Once we stopped, I opened my eyes, and smirked. "Thought you had some Nomads to call?"

"I will." Happy nodded. "Just wanted to kiss my girl."

I raised my eyebrow. "So, I'm your girl now? Does that mean… I'm your _girlfriend_?"

Happy put his hands on my hips. "It means you're my Old Lady."

I shrugged. "Same difference.

"Well, life's too short, Baby, and we gotta live our lives to the fullest, before our time is up."

"God, I love you." I smiled, but when I realized what I just said, I saw the funny look he was giving me, and my smile faded away. "Wow, shit, I'm sorry… I was just so happy about the Old Lady label, the words just fell out of my mouth, before I could stop them." Happy slowly nodded, and dropped his hands from my waist, then I quickly turned around, and started digging in my suitcases. "I'll just get ready now."

"I'll go make them calls."

"Yeah… you go do that." Damn, I can't even look at him without it feeling a bit awkward. "I'll, uh, be ready in twenty minutes."

"A'ight." he said, then I heard the door shut.

Shit. I plopped on the bed and smacked my head with my hand. Why the fuck did I say that to him? Do I really love him? I know I care about him, but am I falling in love with him? I've always been infatuated with Happy, even when I was younger, with that little crush, but this is a whole different ball game - I said the damn _L_ word. He's done so much for me, being there for me, keeping me safe, and especially saving my life, more than once.

Holy shit! I _do_ love Hap. I wasn't saying it just to say it, I fucking love him. After taking a few deep breaths, feeling on cloud nine, I found something to wear; black dickies, a grey and black baby doll tank top, with my grey Chuck Taylors, and my black leather jacket, and went into Happy's bathroom to take a shower.

When I was ready to go, Hap and I didn't really talk that much, but when we did, he didn't really look at me, and now, it feels awkward than ever. To me, it felt like I said the worst thing I could ever say to him, and I _don't _like feeling like this, so Hap and I are gonna talk this out - whether he wants to or not, because I _don't_ want a broken heart from this man. I care way too much about him, and I _don't_ want no other man in my life, but _him_. He needs to know this and he needs to know how I feel, but why is this so damn complicated?

...

Happy and I pulled up to the funeral home. I saw a bunch of Sons from different charters that Juice was talking about earlier, all to pay their respects to their fallen brother. I still can't believe that Sack isn't going to be here anymore, teaching me better ways to hit the punching bag, and making me laugh. He was a good guy and he didn't deserve to die, but at least he tried to save Abel, he'll always be remembered for that.

"You okay?" Happy spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts, which earned him a funny look from me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he got off his bike, then helped me down to my feet. Okay, he's talking to me, even smiling a little, that's a good sign, right? I just nodded, then he place his hand on the small of my back. "Let's get inside."

As we walked into the crowded funeral home, I felt an arm on my shoulder, and I looked over with a weak smile. "Hey, Kozik."

"How you holding up, Cece?"

"I'm doing alright… for now." I nodded, then he let go of me, and gave me a little smile.

"What's up, Man." Happy fist bumped him.

"I talked to Clay and the boys… I'm putting in my transfer to SAMCRO."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow. "Will Tig be okay with that?"

"He has to." Kozik nodded. "The douche bag can't be mad at me forever, right?"

"Riiiiiight." I nodded, even though I have no clue what the beef between them is about, but the question is: does anyone? At first, I hesitated grabbing Happy's hand, he noticed and raised his eyebrow, so I just sighed and grabbed it anyway. "I wanna go over to Sack's casket." Happy nodded, then both of us walked over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clay and Jax, so I quickly let go of Happy, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Hap… Clay and Jax is over there." I whispered loudly, nodding my head in their direction.

"Oh." he nodded, then we both stared at the casket in front of us, and wow, that's the coolest casket I have ever seen, plus it's awesome that the guys is burying him with his cut, fully patched, and Sack, you do deserve a full patch, Buddy.

As much as I tried holding back the tears, I just couldn't. Thinking about earlier and being here right now, I felt them running down my cheeks, and before I knew it, I was crying. I closed my eyes to say a silent prayer, then looked up at Happy. "I… I need some air." and before he could respond, I left his side, went out the door. I walked over to a bench and sat down, to take a few deep breaths, when I heard footsteps getting closer to me.

"Carly?"

Oh, shit. I wiped my face with my hand, then looked up. "What's up, Hale?" I nodded towards the funeral home. "It's a bit crowded in there."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure." I stood up, then I walked across the street with him, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why exactly are we… here?" I looked around. "By your jeep?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you with no listening ears around."

"Okay." I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Shoot."

Hale took a deep breath, before he spoke. "I know you said not to, but I stopped by Daniel's house to have a chat with him, about what he did to you."

I slowly nodded. "And… he said?"

"Daniel wasn't there, but it looked like there was some kind of scuffle in his foyer." he put his hands on his hips, the same way Stahl did earlier at the station. "I dropped by your house to see if he was there, or if you were there, but neither of you were."

"Yeah, well, Tara dropped me off at the clubhouse… she had to get to the hospital for work."

"Okay, but do you want to know what I found?"

"What?"

"Not only did I smell bleach and cleaners, I found a drop of blood, underneath the sink." he paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, do you want to tell me about that, before I start an investigation?"

I looked over towards the funeral home and saw the guys walking together on the side walk, then before I could open my mouth to respond, a bunch of gun shots rang out. I saw that the bullets were coming out of a grey van and it was headed my way, as Hale, and some other cops, or whoever that I couldn't see, was shooting at it. I froze in horror and before I knew it, I was pushed hard to the other side of the ground, and everything turned black.

...

"Holy shit." I muttered, holding my hand to my head, because it hurt a little, feeling wetness, then I saw some blood on my fingertips. "What the fuck happened?"

"Carly?"

I opened my eyes. "Tara… what happened?"

"Oh, thank God." I heard Clay say, letting out a breath of relief.

Tara grabbed my hand and pulled me up, in sitting position, and saw Happy, Juice, and Kozik with concerned looks on their faces, but Happy looked a lot worried than everyone else, maybe even more than my sister. "You have a fresh cut on your forehead and you blacked out."

"Why?" I looked around and realized I was on the sidewalk, a few feet away from Hale's jeep. My eyes widened when I saw a body bag being zipped up. "What… who is that? Where's Hale? I was_ just_ talking to him."

"Carly." Tara started, looking down. "Hale pushed you out of the way of the van and he got hit instead." my eyes widened. "He's dead."

"Hale's… dead?"

"He saved your life, Cece."

I looked up at Kozik. "He did?"

"Yeah, he did." Clay nodded. "What were you two talking about?"

"The same thing Stahl was saying to me earlier… asking where Daniel was." my eyes shot over at Happy and he slightly nodded. "But I didn't tell either of them anything."

"Here." Clay held out his hand and I grabbed it, then he slowly pulled me off the ground, so I could stand on my feet. "You okay to walk?"

"I think so." I took a few steps and nodded.

"You're gonna need a band-aid."

"Fine, Tara." I nodded, feeling a headache coming on."Can I lay down or something? Maybe get some pain killers?"

"Sure." my sister dug into her purse and pulled out a little packet. "Take both of these." then she looked over at Happy. "Will you please take her to the clubhouse?"

"Yeah."

Clay smacked Hap on his shoulder blade. "That's a good idea… stay with Carly and we'll go see when Jax can be released."

"What?" I was confused. "Why does he need to be released? Where is he?"

"I'll tell you later." Happy put his arm around my shoulder, then we walked over to his bike.

"What is going on?" I asked, watching him got on, and start it up.

"Get on and I'll tell you when we get to the clubhouse." he nodded his head. "Come on."

"Alright." I carefully sat behind Hap and held on tight to his waist, then he rode off.

...

I walked into Happy's room first, he told me he'd be in, after he made a few phone calls. I looked at the pills and Tara had given me some Vicodin. Yep, that should take away this headache and make everything else numb. After five minutes, I was still staring at the two pills in in my hand, then shook my head, setting them on the night stand. I got up, put on some pajamas, and went into the bathroom to look at the gash on my head. Grabbing some toilet paper to put over my wound, I couldn't help but to think that everything is falling apart, way worse than it already has and I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop it. I mean, what else can go wrong?

"Hey." I looked over and saw Happy leaning in the door way, shirtless. He reached his hand up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I shifted my eyes back to the mirror. "Just everything going on…" I trailed off.

"Look." he heavily sighed. "Sorry about earlier… you just caught me off guard."

"You don't need to say you're sorry, Hap." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it."

There was a long pause, before Happy spoke. "Do you… love me?"

I put a band-aid on my cut and looked right into his eyes. "Yes, I do." I studied his face before I continued. "On some level, I always have… but I really do. I don't want no other man in my life that I know that will protect and take care of me."

"And love you."

Wait. Is he saying what I think he's saying? Maybe not, but it's very possible, but then again, like I've said before, he's hard to read, so I slowly nodded. "That's all I want… someone to love me and do all those things they're supposed to." I grabbed Hap's cut with both hands and looked up at him. Whoa, feels too familiar, and I'm just gonna take one for the team, once again. "Didn't you say earlier, that life is too short? I believe there is someone out there for everyone, and _my_ someone is _you_, and it's _always_ been you, so even if you tell me you love me or even if you don't, and I really hope you do, somewhere in here." I pointed to his heart. "But regardless, I'm not going anywhere."

Happy took a deep breath. "I… " he shook his head.

I could tell he was struggling with it, so when he opened his mouth to speak again, I put my finger to his lips. "Don't." I shook my head. "You don't have to say it, if you're not ready to… I just want you to know how I feel and where I stand." I smiled, then reached up, and gave Hap a soft kiss on the lips. After that, I walked passed him, and laid down on the bed. "Tomorrow you can tell me what happened to Jax." I rolled over with my back facing him. "It's been a long fucking day." then I closed my eyes and before I knew it, the light was off, and I heard the door shut. I turned on the lamp and Hap was gone. Figures. I shut it off, got comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

...

Later that night, I felt the bed dip, followed by arms wrapping around me. "Sorry." Happy said, after five minutes of silence. "I'm not good at this talking shit, saying what I feel, that ain't me."

"It's okay, Hap." I rolled over facing him, burying my head in his neck. "I've accepted the kind of man you are and I understand, so don't worry about it, either way, I still love you, Babe."

Happy chuckled, rubbing my back. "You still my Old Lady?"

"You know it." I gave him a kiss on his neck.

"So, when do you want me to put some ink on you?"

"What?" I giggled. "The infamous crow?"

"Yeah, because you're mine."

"Okay." I slightly nodded. "After Abel is home safe, and everything is semi back to normal, then you can tat me… where ever you want, deal?"

"Deal."

I yawned. "Good night, Hap."

"Night." he kissed my head, then I quickly fell back to sleep, feeling comfortable, and of course safe, in Happy's arms.


End file.
